Voices Of Freedom
by Nova Edgewater
Summary: Tale of Two Town. More Friends of Mineral Town. And Animal Parade crossover. In a world run by tyrant dictator Jin, there are few who dare to defy him. There is a select number of people who refuse to bow to the dictator's will. The members of the resistance hope to one day restore the land to the freedom they once knew before Jin's Regime took over. MULTIPLE PAIRINGS
1. Chapter 1

**Lost first chapter had to rewrite **

* * *

A girl code name "Claire," stared at the large imposing walls before her. She felt apprehensive to approach this large stronghold. She was trying to summon the courage to enter. Mineral Town was one of the two strongholds upheld by the resistance. It had been seven years now since dictator Jin Anaga had taken over the land. After the first war, many people had been punished. Shortly after he'd taken over, the resistance had begun. Claire had eagerly joined at a young age. Even though her parents had begged her not to, she'd been resolved to join. She had never gone back to see them, knowing that it would be too dangerous for them. She was now a marked women with a high price on her head. Many of Jin's Raiders, as his army was called, would love to collect.

"What are you doing here?" A gruff voice asked from behind her.

"Are you from Mineral Town?" Claire asked.

"Yes," he answered. "Who the hell are you?"

"Claire, I've come from Flowerbud," she replied. Flowerbud had been a city North of Mineral Town. Claire had been the leader of the faction of the resistance there. That is until the Raiders had invaded the town. She had nearly escaped with her life, and limped her way to Mineral Town. None of her men had made it out, all captured or killed by the Raiders. She had not cried about losing them, tears were a luxury she couldn't afford.

"You are from the resistance?" the man asked gruffly. "The leader correct?" His tone softened but he still did not lower his weapon. Claire didn't blame him, trust was something that needed to be earned in this environment. "I'm Gray." She nodded, then felt her legs giving way. While she had dressed her wounds as best as she could, she needed medical attention. He caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Sorry... Injured," she breathed out in pain.

"Let's get you to the doctor," he ordered.

XXXXX

Georgia Worthington prepared herself for the brief speech she was about to give. The news of Flowerbud being invaded had been a blow. As leader of her faction of the resistance, she could not allow people to see her get too worried. It was her job to keep up morale. But how does one do so, when it was hard for her to find her own hope?

"What are you going to say?" Dirk, her right hand man, asked.

"Whatever it is I need to," Georgia answered. She hadn't always been this way, circumstance had forced her to become what she was today,

"You always find the right things to say," Dirk answered. Georgia smiled at him, she sighed and prepared to leave the tactical building she was in to face the crowd of people waiting for her news.

As she exited, people instant stopped talking, waiting for her speech.

"By now you all have heard, that Flowerbud was invaded. While we lost our last Headquarters near the capital, we still have the two strongholds, here and Mineral town. We must stay strong!" She rallied.

"Any survivors?" A voice called out.

"Just one. The leader. She's arrived in Mineral Town." Murmurs started up but Georgia quickly squelched them. "This is a minor setback, we must continue forward! We cannot let this break our spirit, or our will! This should serve to only strengthen our resolve!" She finished her speech. Everyone remained silent. Dirk who was standing next to her started clapping, soon everyone followed and cheered. She smiled her thanks to Dirk, who winked back.

When she was able to retreat into her office alone, is when she allowed herself to worry. Flowerbud had been the last town with resistance presence that wasn't a stronghold. Jin had been actively pursuing them, and they'd lost a lot of good men. She worried that with Flowerbud gone, he'd come for them next. She needed to start formulating a plan.

XXXXX

Maya Logan was a spoiled girl who had become accustomed to the lavish lifestyle provided her due to her relation to Anaga's wife. As a result she'd become lazy and overweight, and unfortunately for Chase, a cook in the Logan household, obsessed with him. He had managed to escape her tonight so he could get away to his meeting. In the Capitol City of Harmonica Town, there was a webwork of tunnels from when it had been a mere mining town. He was able to navigate them easily, and was grateful that Jin and Raiders had yet to discover that they were still functional. Of course that had been the work of many people to hide the main openings, and create "roadblocks."

Chase was the leader of this fraction of the resistance. His was the smallest faction due to the fact that he was based in the capital city. His troop consisted of Molly who was a maid in the Logan household, Luna, who was a seamstress by day, Paolo, the young 12 year old that ran the lighthouse, Toby the fisherman, Renee from the animal Ranch, and Taylor from Marimba Farm. Then there was Phoebe the brains, she was an inventor, and had been the one to supply them with their weapons

Tonight the agenda of the meeting would be about the ball tomorrow. Jin loved to throw balls, and with all the hustle and bustle going around, it was easiest to sneak out the much needed supplies to the strongholds. Since they were both on the coast it was easier to get goods to them by boat.

Tonight he looked at his crew, they were a bit somber after hearing the news about Flowerbud.

"We can't let this get us down," Chase replied. "Mineral Town and the Twin Towns still depend us." Everyone nodded in agreement. Chase continued on with his plans for the next evening.

XXXXX

After she had been sufficiently treated, Gray led Claire around Mineral Town. She couldn't help but be impressed. Mineral Town was very self sufficient; even growing their own crops and raising animals. They stopped first at a building that used to be a library, and had now been turned into a tactical room. A small Raven haired girl sat typing away at a computer.

"This is Mary, she's in charge of intelligence," Gray informed. "Mary this is the girl from Flowerbud." Mary merely nodded and returned back to her computer. Gray chuckled. Mary was no social butterfly, but was smart. And she could almost gather any information he needed.

Gray then led Claire to the Inn, which was the headquarters. Standing behind the counter was a small red haired girl looking at a bunch of maps, and a large brien haired man standing next up her admiring her. Behind her hanging in the wall was an array of firearms. Claire her jaw drop. It was an impressive amount.

"That's Ann, she's our tactician, the guy next to her is Cliff, best sniper we've got," Gray informed. Cliff blushed.

"You must be from Flowerbud!" Ann greeted. "Welcome to Mineral Town." She too continued on with what she was doing. Claire wondered what part she would play here in Mineral Town.

XXXXX

Anissa Anaga stared at her reflection in her vanity mirror. Life had become so empty for her. She hated her husband and all he stood for. She longed to be a part of the resistance, but knew that could never be a possibility. Her brother Taylor was a member, and she needed to stay right where she was to protect him. Someday she hoped the resistance would win, and she would be free from her loveless marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

**My favorite pairing is Gray and Claire! There will be romance between them later!**

* * *

Claire settled herself into the shared room at the Inn. The room had several mostly enclosed, hammock like beds hanging from the ceiling, in order to maximize space. As of right now, Ann was the only other person in the room with her. She wondered what this Inn was like before it was a stronghold for the resistance. Possibly like the Inn that her parents had owned. She sat on the floor cleaning her weapon. Her side still ached from one of the wounds, but at least it was treated at this point. It still fascinated her how Mineral Town worked so efficiently. She wasn't sure what her role would be in this town, but she was determined to do what she could.

"You ever think of times before Jin took over?" Ann asked Claire. She could hear the nostalgia in the girl's voice.

"All the time," Claire admitted. "It's what keeps me going. I look forward to when our land can be like that again."

"I just feel bad for the children," Ann stated. "They never knew a time before this." Ann's words echoed Claire's thoughts. The children never had their taste of freedom, most had been too young to remember a time before Jin.

"Yeah, they haven't. I was very young when Jin took over," Claire stated. "But I remember the time very clearly." Claire thought of her brother. He had been her best friend and her hero. He'd fought against Jin the first time and had been executed as a result.

"Who did you lose?" Ann asked. "I lost my mother. My father was a leader in the opposing army, Jin couldn't catch my dad, so he killed my mother as punishment." Her blue eyes teared up.

"My brother was executed," Claire stated. "Does your dad live here?" Ann shook her head.

"He became a nomad. He comes here every once in while," Ann replied. Ann had lost just as much as she had to Jin. There was a collective moment of silence between the two. They both seemed to recognize what each other had lost.

There was a soft knock on the door. That broke the two girls out of their memories.

"Come in!" Ann called out. Cliff opened the door shyly, he had a tray of food in his hand. Claire was amazed at the food she saw on the tray. There appeared to be some fresh bread and butter, and a fried egg and cheese, for each of them. Claire had not had fresh food in a while. Flowerbud had been cut off, and because it wasn't fully acting for the resistance, Jin's army was able to block any resources given to them.

"Dinner rations," Cliff replied. He quickly left.

"How do you control the rations?" Claire asked.

"All of the food is stored here in the Inn, people come here for their meals. This town is so small that it's feasible to be able to do it that way," Ann informed between bites of her food.

"I can't tell you the last time I've had fresh food like this," Claire stated. She gingerly took a bite. The food tasted amazing.

"We're quite lucky here, the spies in Harmonica town use the water to transport goods to us. Since we are on the seacoast," Ann said. They both stopped talking and continued to eat their meals.

Suddenly the door opened and Gray burst through it. The two people he had in cuffs brought a cry of joy from Claire.

"Kai, Jack!" Claire shouted. "I thought you were dead!"

"We thought the same thing about you!" they both shouted in unison.

"So these are your boys then?" Gray asked gruffly.

"Yes," Claire said, composing herself. "I didn't know anyone else survived."

"We are the only two, we went back to Flowerbud, it's decimated, Raiders everywhere," Kai informed. Jack was leaning heavily on Kai. He appeared to be injured.

"Are you injured soldier?" Claire asked Jack. Jack nodded. "Let's get him to the clinic." Claire looked at Gray. Gray wasn't sure what to think. This was more than he had expected. But his faction of the resistance was spread thin, extra hands would help at this point.

"Alright, let's get going," Gray grumbled.

"Can you take their cuffs off at least?" Claire inquired. Gray mumbled somthing unintelligable, but released the two prisoners.

"I'll take Jack to the clinic," Gray advised. "Ann, please get Kai some food."

"Yes sir!" Ann stated. She saluted him quickly.

"Let's get ya some grub," Ann stated. Claire was left alone in the room reeling at what just happened. Kai had been her right hand man. She had thought for sure they were among the dead or captured. The only reason she'd survived is because she hadn't been in Flowerbud when the invasion started, she had been on a recon mission. When she had returned she had a run in with the Raiders, but had managed to escape. Although Kai and Jack had been two of her toughest men, it didn't surprise her that if anyone had survived it had been the two of them, but she still had more questions, she made her way downstairs to have a talk with Kai.

XXXXX

Laney Hill made her rounds around Bluebell. They adhered to a strict lights out or curtains drawn curfew of six pm. Tonight was Laney's turn to check it out. She returned to Bluebell's headquarters which used to be the old town hall, to report to Georgia. Laney, had not hesitated when she was asked to join the resistance. Much like everyone else in the twin towns. Everywhere she looked, she saw people struggling. No one knew what was going to happen next. Jin made up laws on the spot, and did whatever he pleased. The saddest part for Laney was her mother. Laney had adored her mother, striven to be just like her when she was a child. But then mother had fled the twin towns the minute the resistance started. She fled to the capital, and had her marriage annulled. Laney received a letter a few months later from her mother the letter stating that Laney was no longer considered her daughter under Jin's rule. Her mother had sighed a piece of paper absolving her of any responsibility. It had stung deep within Laney. Any doubts she had about joining the resistance had left.

"All good?" Georgia asked. Laney nodded. "Good, just radioed Dirk in Konohana, all is good there." Georgia and Laney had been childhood friends. Laney remembered the times when they would play with their dolls, now they would be training and preparing for war. Georgia had become tough ever since Jin overtook the land. Her father had grown ill, and had not received proper treatment. Jin had only allowed certain families rights and privileges. Only the very richest of families had been given any care. They had all been moved to Harmonica Town. As a result her father had become nearly invalid. Rose, the wife of the old mayor, took care of him. She was getting on in years, but still wanted to help where she could.

"What keeps you going?" Laney asked Georgia. There were some days Laney felt like giving up.

"My family, this town. The people here who have given so much of their lives and talents for the resistance. That is what keeps me going," Georgia replied. Laney sighed. She wished she had Georgia's strength. Georgia reached out and grasped Laney's hand. "Find something up fight for, cling onto that during the hard times."

"Thanks Georgia," Laney said. She retreated to her room for the evening.

XXXXX

Chase spent much of his day preparing for the ball. Luckily for him there was enough commotion going on, that he was able to sneak out supplies for the strongholds. Tonight would be a prime time for the boat to go out. Paolo would be the one transporting it. No one would notice if he was gone for a few days. Paolo's father didn't seem to care that Paolo was gone for days on end. Both the remaining strongholds were pretty self sufficient, but they always appreciated the extra supplies from Harmonica Town.

Chase detested balls. Jin liked to throw one at least once a week. Tonight it was for the highest of aristocrats. Maya had been waddling around demanding this and that. He was grateful that he didn't have to attend the ball. At least Maya and her family, would be out of the house. While he was preparing her a light dinner before she left, he heard her scream.

"But Mama!" Maya shouted. Chase cringed. Her whiny voice was like fingernails against a chalkboard.

"No Maya, I'm putting my foot down you cannot bring help to the ball! Imagine how that would look," Colleen, her mother, scolded.

"I don't care! I love Chase!" She screeched. Chase cringed even more, and resisted the urge to vomit. Yolanda the head servant smirked at him. He scowled back.

"No, it's not happening. Jin has already arranged for Perry to take you, he's a pastor you know," Colleen stated. Maya's reply was too muffled to make out. At that moment Chase could have hugged Colleen, although she wouldn't have appreciated it. Last thing he needed was Maya vying for his attention. Tonight he had a very small window to get the supplies out to Paolo.

XXXXX

Anissa made her way through the crowd, doing her due diligence as a proper wife of the dictator. She mingled with the crowd and did everything that was expected of her. She did it mainly to protect her family. She wanted none of the scrutiny on her family, especially with Taylor as a part of the resistance. Her blue gown flowed around her. She'd never before worn such fancy clothing, as she did at these balls. She looked to the dance floor to see Jin wrapped in Selena's arms, Selena had a smug look on her face. Anissa held back the laugh that threatened to escape her lips. She really didn't care if Jin's affections were elsewhere. Selena wore a dark purple form fitting gown that left very little to the imagination. Anissa would have felt very uncomfortable in a get up such as that.

"Tasteless if you ask me," her mother, Ruth sneered as she looked at Selena and Jin. Ruth would never say anything to Jin, she enjoyed the lifestyle that her daughter's marriage to Jin provided far too much to raise any questions to him. But she readily complained to Anissa. "You really going to allow your husband to make that display."

"I don't really care what he does," Anissa said. She shrugged her shoulders in indifference.

"You should!" Ruth chided. Anissa sighed. This conversation, or variation of, happened every ball. Suddenly one of Jin's Captain's, Owen, came running in.

"What are you doing here?" Jin demanded. His raiders knew better than to interrupt a ball unless it was important.

"Sir we think we've captured a spy from the resistance!" Owen said nervously. "You advised us to tell you ASAP..."

"Yes," Jin pulled Selena off him. Anissa was curios to see who they had captured. Anissa knew exactly who was in the resistance, this could put her brother in jeopardy. Anissa made her way over.

"What's going on?" Anissa asked.

"Nothing, you stay here!" Jin ordered. He left with Owen, leaving Anissa alone with a room full of people staring at her


	3. Chapter 3

"We can do this the easy way, or the fun way," Jin sneered at the man who was shackled to a chair.

"I'm innocent!" the man shouted.

"Stealing is a crime punishable by death in this land you know," Jin advised. "But I'm willing to negotiate with you, all I need is the name of your associates."

"I just wanted food for my family!" The man pleaded.

"Owen!" Jin barked. "Who is this man?"

"Sir, his name is Jamie Stellick, he's one of the people from Flowerbud!" Owen responded. Jin smiled, it sent shivers down the young man's spine.

"I give you a chance here to make an honest living here in the capital and this is how you repay me?" Jin asked. Jamie said nothing. He'd lost so much as a result of Jin coming to power. He hated Jin, but he hated the resistance too. Because of them, his hometown had been destroyed, and he'd been forced to work in Harmonica Town's weapon factory.

His family still didn't have enough food, even after moving. So, he'd stolen a box of food that he saw on a truck bed going to the ball. The Raiders had caught him and accused him of being part of the resistance.

"I'm not a part of that group!" Jamie shouted. "I hate them!" Jin moved closer to the man.

"So it's going to be the fun way," he sneered. Jin pulled a sharp dagger out if its sheath attached to his belt. Jamie started struggling against his restraints.

"Please no!" Jamie begged. Jin looked at the helpless man for a moment, then started laughing.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this," Jin replied.

XXXXX

Gwen and Lyla had fled Flowerbud long before it had become a hub for the resistance. By the time that the resistance had moved in, they'd been integrated into Mineral Town's hierarchy, so they decided not to go back. They were anxious to talk to Claire, to find out the real story of what happened to Flowerbud. Unfortunately tonight they were stuck on the run for supplies with Zack. Lyla put Gwen between herself and Zack. Lyla found Zack just a little creepy. Lyla looked a lot like her cousin Lillia, and everyone knew that Zack had been in love with Lillia forever. Lillia, however, was a married woman, and very faithful to her husband. So when Lyla had moved into Mineral Town, Zach, who was old enough to be her father had taken a shine to her. Gwen understood this, and always played block when possible.

"Are you worried about your grandfather?" Lyla whispered to Gwen. Lyla had no family in Flowerbud, but she did have a lot of friends. She was particularly worried about her friend Louis. He was never a strong type. And she knew as well as anyone else, that Jin was not the nicest to those who had weaker personalities. Gwen turn to Lyla and nodded. Her grandfather had raised her as a child. Since her parents, had been killed the first war

"I only hope that his skills can be useful to Jin," Gwen replied. She wasn't willing to say anything more, not in front of Zack. These days, you had to be careful about who you trusted. Lyla was the only person she trusted completely.

"My dream, is that one day, the resistance will be strong enough," Lyla sighed.

"Isn't that all of our dreams," Zach mused. Lyla jumped. She hadn't thought that he's been listening in on the conversation. "The loss and suffering from his regime has been unforgivable!" Lyla heard the pain in voice, and recognized that he had lost someone too.

"Who did you lose?" Lyla asked.

"My daughter," Zack replied. "When Jin first took over, he gathered beautiful women from all over the country and chose his wife, my daughter was one of those women." Lyla bowed her head. She remembered that vividly. She and Gwen had been too young at the time, so they had been passed over, but a few girls from Flowerbud had been ripped from their homes. Jin had not just chosen a wife, and let the others return to their lives, he had imprisoned the rest. He did not want anyone else to marry someone who had been a potential candidate for him.

'What is your daughter's name?" Gwen asked.

"Chelsea," Zack answerd. Both Gwen and Lyla gasped. This past year on his anniversary, Jin had brought out a girl who had been one of his marriage candidates. She had been so thin you could see the bones protruding through her skin. Both girls remembered seeing her turquoise blue eyes staring into the camera blankly. What had happened next had shocked everyone. People knew that Jin was heartless and cruel, but this had caused even some of his supporters discomfort. Jin had ordered the girl's public execution. It hadn't been a quick death either. Her screams had penetrated through their small televisions. Lyla shivered as she thought about it. Afterwards Jin had issued a warning, that this would continue to happen every year, unless the resistance gave up. It had backfired on Jin though, people grew even more determined to take him down.

"I'm sorry," Lyla whispered.

"She was my life," Zack replied. "Jin has taken that away from me. Now it's my goal to take his away from him." They continued the rest of the way to their meeting point in silence.

XXXXX

Karen Mason had grown up in mineral town. Being a part of the resistance, had never been something that she had questioned. She spent most of her days training and refining, or strategizing. Karen wasn't as good as as some of the other soldiers, but what Karen lacked in technique, she made up for in heart and determination. When she retired to the Inn that evening, after a long training session on the beach, she was surprised to see the new girl settled in so easily. It had been a while since anyone new had come to this town.

"I assume you're Claire?" Karen replied. She tossed her back pack on her hammock bed. There was little privacy, but the Inn was one of the few remaining buildings stood and mineral town. At least the beds were enclosed with thick canvas, so they could have some privacy area. Comforts such as having one's own room, was not something many people in Mineral Town had.

"That would be me," Claire mumbled. Claire was exhausted and wanted to get some sleep.

"My name is Karen," Karen stated. "Glad to have you on the team" Claire was grateful when Karen said nothing more, and instead crawled into her bed, and pulled the flap down. Karen rested her head on the pillow. She'd pushed herself extra hard today. She knew she had to keep up her training if she was going to be of use to the resistance, it had been a good day.

XXXXX

Chase made his way through the tunnels with supplies. While Mineral Town and The Twin Towns had become self sufficient for food, they still needed medical supplies from Harmonica Town. Molly was with him, pulling another cartful of supplies. Molly looked as delicate as a flower, but she was tough. Molly was quite possibly the most deadly in his troop. She was a natural soldier, born to fight. Her looks made it easy for her to hide. No one suspected a girl who looked like her to be a trained assassin. It was how she got away with so much.

Luna was to meet up with them with some material for clothes. Luna was another fighter. The girl had spunk and tenacity.

"Luna at your 11," Molly stated. He looked up to see Luna with a cartful of linens.

"Evening," Luna greeted. "I gotta get back. Had to sneak out as it was. You know how ball nights go." She handed the cart off to Molly and quickly ran back into the tunnel she came from. Molly and Chase said nothing, just continued down their path to their rendezvous point with Paolo.

Upon exiting the mine tunnel, they could see Paolo in the moonlight, one of Jin's raiders was standing near him.

"Just what are you doing out here?" The man asked. Molly and Chase kept themselves hidden. Molly poised to take action in case there was trouble.

"Lost track of time," Paolo stated.

"You know it's past curfew," the raider barked. He roughly grabbed Paolo's arm. Molly reacted. In a flash She had the man on the ground and knocked out. Chase came out from behind the bush hiding the tunnel's entrance.

"Great now what?" Chase asked. Molly shrugged. She hadn't thought that far ahead. Chase sighed and pulled out a syringe. Phoebe had concocted a memory wipe serum. Chase tried to only use it in case of emergency. He injected enough into the soldier so he'd forget his encounter with Paolo. The materials were hard for Phoebe to procure, which is why he used it so sparingly, but this, certainly qualified as an emergency. They could not afford to have Paolo's cover blown.

"Thanks," Paolo stated. The trio got to work on loading the supplies into the small boat.

XXXXX

Claire made her way to the Clinic to check on Jack's progress. From what she had heard he had been injured worse than she had. She also wanted answers. Kai was not always the most honest and forthcoming, but Jack was generally a straight forward guy. It seemed a bit surreal to be in Mineral Town, a place where the resistance still held control. It gave her some hope seeing Mineral Town. She needed it. Her hope was starting to grow thin. Keeping hope alive was always the most difficult part of being a leader. Claire, however, was no longer a leader. She would have to accept her new position in the heirarchy in Mineral Town.

Stepping inside of the clinic, she was bombarded with the strong odor of antiseptic. She saw Jack laying on a bed looking weary. She wasn't sure what to make of Jack and Kai surviving.

"Hey boss," Jack greeted. Claire didn't return the smile that he gave her.

"Why were you two not in Flowerbud at the time of the invasion?" Claire asked.

"Wow right to the point huh?" Jack asked.

"You know me Jack," Claire stated. She pulled her pistol out of it's holster, and leveled it on Jack. "Now, tell me the truth. Where were you?"

"Whoa Boss!" Jack exclaimed. "What are you doing?" Jack stared at the pistol Claire had trained directly at his head.

"Making sure you tell me the truth," Claire replied evenly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lots of introductory stuff in these first few chapters. Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Jack stared at the pistol pointed straight at his face. He had been at the wrong end of a gun before, but he knew in the hands of Claire, it was more than just a threat, and quite possibly more dangerous than any other time he'd encountered. She had very little qualms about executing people who were found as traitors, he'd seen her do it before. Claire continued to stare at him expectantly, waiting for his answer. He looked up at her, not knowing how to explain the betrayal of trust. What he and Kai had done was not the worst of offenses, but given the circumstances it was looking pretty bad.

"What do you want me to say boss?" Jack asked. "I have a feeling you're not going to believe me regardless."

"Why don't you stop stalling and try me?" Claire demanded.

"We weren't at our post, because we were with our lovers."

Claire looked into Jack's eyes searching for any trace of deception. All she saw was the pain and agony of regret.

"What?" Claire asked. Of course she'd heard about Jack and Kai's lover's. She made it her business to know what her people were doing.

"We should have been there! We shouldn't have left!" Jack replied angrily.

"Jack, and Kai know that I trust you more than anyone else. But it's not about trust. It's about winning the battle."Claire pulled back the hammer on her pistol.

"Please boss please!" Jack shouted desperately. "We didn't deceive you! We know what we did was wrong! We don't deserve to live! But I would like the chance to be able to make it up!" Claire stared at Jack for a few agonizing minutes. Her eyes were as cold as ice. Finally, she lowered her pistol. She quickly dropped the magazine, and popped the round out of its chamber.

"That's all I needed to know," Claire replied. The doctor looked at her with a newfound appreciation. People like Claire where exactly what the resistance needed. "Take good care of my soldier there Doc, we may need him soon." With that said, Claire left the clinic.

Jack sat in the bed, sweating. He thought about how close to death he had just come. Claire wasn't the type to forgive very easily. He knew it was wrong to leave his post for a woman, but when he had been with Flora, it made him feel alive again. Now she was dead as a result of their carelessness. It was a regret that Jack would live with for the rest of his life.

"Come now," the nurse Elli replied. "I need to redress your wounds." Elli had a small smile on her face. Jack could see that she was amused by the small exchange that had gone on. He looked at the nurse, who appeared to be at least thirty years old. He imagined that if life were different, she would be married with children. But as it were, children were a luxury not many people in the resistance afforded themselves.

"Really screwed up huh?" Jack asked. Elli's brown eyes locked on his face. Her expression was now solemn and quite serious.

"You should be thanking the goddess right now that you're alive," Elli answered. Her expression softened a bit, but her tone was stern. "That was a dumb thing you did." Jack watched as she started pulling of the bandage. He was fascinated by her hands. They were delicate and felt soft against his skin. The light blue dress she wore showed very little of anything. But it was cinched tightly at the waist with ruffled white apron. Chocolate colored hair fell across her forehead and into her eyes. There was something strangely comforting and alluring about the woman standing before him. He liked watching as she made little movements with her head in attempt to move the hair from her eyes. He wondered briefly what she'd be like in bed. Jack dismissed that thought as quickly as it came into his head, it was a woman that got him in this trouble in the first place.

XXXXX

Jin had started out in life wanting to be a doctor. Anissa could remember those days when they were pre-teens. Jin had been so studious and kind hearted. Hardly the dictator type. She had fallen for him at a very young age, but he had been too busy studying to notice her. Something had happened that had hardened his heart, and made him power hungry. He had managed to overthrow the King and take control of the land. She longed for the boy she had known before. The one who had lofty goals about saving everyone.

The empty halls of the palace were like Anissa's own fancy prison cell. She was really just a figurehead, Jin used her for appearance. She cared very little these days. She had long since lost any of devotion she had once felt for the man. He only noticed her when he had a public appearance he wanted to make like today. It had been such a long day, and now she just wanted to relax. Jin had gone off to have his afternoon romp with his Selena.

Anissa had a secret of her own. The palace had taken into employment a young kid by the name of Bo to be the carpenter. Anissa had instantly found herself attracted to the young boy who was barely just eighteen years old. Anissa was well into her thirties, but she didn't care. After the disaster that was the ball, Anissa needed his special kind of attention. She had left a small sprig of lavender in his toolbox, it was their pre-arranged sign for their rendezvous. She made her way down some winding stairs to an old bedroom that was not used; their usual meeting place, and waited for her lover.

XXXXX

Life was never cut and dry, or black and white. It was something Georgia had learned very quickly. She had at one point thought of things as right or wrong, no in between. But now, she saw the beautiful shades of grey. Life in Bluebell was a routine of training, learning, eating and sleeping. Everything was in preparation for battling Jin's Raiders. But Georgia knew that to defeat Jin, she had to embrace the grey. Jin was undoubtedly an evil man, but there were other things to consider. There were some in the resistance who believed in the total takedown of Harmonica Town. Georgia didn't believe in that. Besides the fact that the resistance had spies in the capital city, Georgia believed that not everybody who lived there was inherently evil.

"Hello boss," Georgia heard. She looked up to see Cam standing before her.

"What can I do for you soldier?" George asked. She recalled better times, when they were younger, she Cam and Laney had all been friends.

Friendships were tenuous at best now, Georgia had learned that caring for people did no good at this point. The more you cared the more vulnerable you became.

"I'm worried about Laney," Cam admitted. Georgia had known about Cam and Laney's relationship for a while now. She hadn't thought it was the best idea, but hadn't openly condemned it either. Laney was a sweet, kindhearted, and gentle person. If it weren't for the resistance, Laney wouldn't be a soldier at all.

"What's going on?" Georgia asked.

"Did you see the TV last night?" Cam asked. Georgia shook her head, she tried to stay away from the propaganda driven things aired on the tv. "Well Laney did, and her mother was interviewed. She was talking about Anissa, how Anissa's like the daughter she never had."

"Oh shit," Georgia sighed. She knew Laney struggled with her mother's abandonment.

"Yeah," Cam replied. He raked a hand through his hair.

"I'll talk to her," Georgia replied.

XXXXX

"You expect me to believe that lame ass story about your guys being with their lovers?" Gray demanded.

"No," Claire replied. "I don't know if I believe it myself. But we're low on manpower, and we need them." Gray couldn't argue with her logic. They did need the manpower. But he was reluctant to trust the two men.

"I'm assigning some soldiers to both of them," Gray stated. "To make sure they are on the up and up."

"Fine with me," Claire stated. Gray stared at Claire assessing her. He wasn't quite sure what to think of her. He did notice how beautiful she was, but he'd need to be blind not to. Something told Gray he would get slapped if he told her so. Claire struck him as a very no nonsense person.

"Alright," Gray replied. "If your men prove to be trustworthy, we can use a few extra set of hands around here."

"Am I under the same scrutiny?" Claire asked directly. Gray couldn't help but chuckle. This girl definitely had fire.

"There's no hiding anything from you is there?" Gray asked.

"I'm no idiot," Claire retorted. "Well if there's nothing see you need, I will be going."

"Hold on just a minute soldier," Gray commanded. Claire stopped and turned.

"Yes sir?" Claire asked. There was an edge in the way she said sir. Gray wasn't sure whether he should reprimand or laugh at her.

"The boat just docked with supplies, could use your help." Claire sighed and fell in line behind him. She was not accustomed to being ordered around, and she wasn't sure she liked it.

XXXXX

Renee Preston's family was actually quite wealthy. They were ranchers who provided animal products to Jin, and most of Harmonica Town. Renee had never been suspected of being a part of the resistance. But she hated the inequality she saw. Even if she were in a position of wealth, her heart ached for those who were not. She spent most of her days with the animals, as the money had gone to her parents heads. She had once adored her mother and worshipped her father. Jin's corruption had affected them. It saddened her to see her mother being waited on hand and foot, and her once hardworking father barking orders to his underlings.

"Renee darling," her mother, Hanna groaned. "Why do you insist on getting yourself dirty with those animals?"

"You know mother," Renee sighed. "There was a time that you once loved to spend time with the animals as I do."

"That was before I knew better," Hanna replied. Renee rolled her eyes. She started walking away. "Oh by the way, before I forget, Calvin's coming over for dinner tonight, so make sure you look nice!" Renee groaned. Calvin was a rich aristocrat that her mother had decided Renee should marry. Renee could not stand him. She retreated into the barn. At least for few hours, she could enjoy herself.

XXXXX

"Chasey!" Maya's voice echoed through the halls of the mansion. Chase groaned. Molly looked at him and smirked. He glared at the petite girl. It was quite funny to see Molly dressed as a maid. She was forced to wear a dress, which he knew she hated. Molly's skills were wasted in the Logan household.

"Your girlfriend's calling you," Molly quipped. Chase threw an onion at her head, which she expertly caught. He couldn't help but admire her reflexes.

"Shut up," Chase mumbled.

"Chasey!" Maya shrieked.

"Maya keep your voice down!" Colleen chided. "What is the matter?"

"I want to talk to Chase!" Maya shouted.

"I told you to stop fraternizing with the help! Now go get ready! We have some very important company tonight!" Colleen rebuked. Chase once again found himself being grateful for the head of the household.

"Better get ready for the captain to get here," Molly grumbled. "Someday... Someday this will be all over. I really wouldn't mind being the one that took him down." They both shared a look. Molly detested Owen. He always groped her freely whenever he visited.

"You two!" Colleen shouted. Both Molly and Chase jumped. They hadn't thought she was so close. Molly wondered if she had heard what she had just said. Colleen looked rather unpleased. Molly got into position ready to pounce if needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a while was on vacation! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Why are you two slacking off?" Colleen demanded. "Jin and Anissa are coming tonight! You two should be working!"

"Sorry ma'am," Chase replied.

"You! Young man, you need to stay away from my daughter!" Colleen scolded. "She doesn't need riffraff like yourself fraternizing with her."

"No argument here ma'am," Chase stated. He only wished it were easier to get away from Maya.

"Alright, well you two get back to work!" Colleen ordered. She spun on her heel and left.

"Do you think she heard us?" Molly whispered. Her muscles started to slowly un-tense.

"Nah, she wouldn't be able to hide it that easily," Chase assured. "Let's get back to work though."

"Oh yes," Molly said dryly. She would undoubtedly be needed to set the massive dinner table. Molly had learned at a very young age to always watch out for number one, herself. But these days, watching out for herself was much less important than helping along the resistance. Jin was becoming more cruel as the years went by. The killing of the girl last year had been the tipping point. Molly had seen that his cruelty had become even more intense. Killing a completely innocent girl had been a step too far. Even some of his friendlies were starting to disagree with his tactics, although none of them would say anything. Everyone was too afraid of Jin's power.

Molly wasn't afraid of Jin. She no longer feared death. After all that had happened, she feared never having freedom again even more.

XXXXX

Kai could get used to his post. The girl who had been assigned to "watch over him was a gorgeous pink haired girl. He had been assigned to watch chickens. It was so much more fun to watch the petite pinkette working beside him. Kai could see through raggedy clothing, and disheveled hair. There was a beautiful woman underneath it all.

"Chickens are fascinating creatures," Popuri stated. She was a refreshing burst of innocence in a world full of cynicism. The way she spoke, was soft and light. Kai found himself instantly falling in love with her. His lover from Flowerbud long forgotten. Popuri and her pretty, pink, hair was innocence personified. That was such a rare occurrence in the world they lived in.

"Fascinating?" Kai asked dubiously.

"Yes," Popuri replied. "They are really loyal creatures." She bent down and one came waddling up to her. She scratched the chicken on the head.

"I'm amazed you are able to keep chickens," Kai replied.

"All thanks to our farmer, Casey," Popuri sighed. "He provides all our food for the animals."

"I hear you have cows and sheep too?" Kai asked amazed. Popuri nodded enthusiastically.

"They're on the farm next door!" She answered. "There's nothing like fresh milk!"

"I haven't had fresh anything in a while," Kai admitted. "Yesterday was the first time I've had fresh food in quite a while."

"It's the small pleasures that keep us going," Popuri agreed.

"Like being in the company of a beautiful woman, like yourself?" Kai asked. He smiled at the pink haired girl. Popuri blushed. She hadn't ever had a man think of her as beautiful before.

"I wouldn't say anything like that," Popuri stated. She turned away from him to hide her embarrassment. She was not accustomed to men speaking to her in such a fashion. It was flattering that such a handsome man had called her beautiful. Her heart fluttered just a bit, while she continued to feed the chickens.

XXXXX

Claire couldn't help but be impressed with Gray. Very few people were able to impress her. He was very attentive and very alert to his surroundings. She couldn't deny that he ran a very successful stronghold. She also couldn't help but notice his crystal clear blue eyes. They were stunning in their own right. She couldn't think  
about right now. Thoughts like that made things more difficult, and were unnecessary.

"So, am I passing your tests?" Claire asked.

"My tests?" Gray asked. Claire looked at him.

"Did you think that I wouldn't know that you were testing me too?" Claire asked.

"No I guess I didn't," Gray chuckled.

"I don't blame you for not trusting me, you don't get very far with blind trust. That is something that needs to be earned," Claire replied. Suddenly she felt rather uncomfortable with the conversation. She became quiet. Conversations such as these made her uneasy. Claire continued walking with Gray in silence. When their perimeter check came up empty, they made their way back to the Inn.

The organization in Mineral Town was nothing short of amazing. Every person had their own jobs, and did them well.

"Lunch'll be ready soon," Gray advised. "Don't go too far." Claire took her leave of the man. She felt slightly odd around him and couldn't figure out why.

XXXXX

Laney made her way to the building that had once been the church. It had long ago been turned into a makeshift hospital. Since the church was just on the outskirts of Bluebell, it was her job to make sure they received their weekly provisions. She also wanted to talk to Nathan. He always had such good advice and words of wisdom. Her mother announcing that Anissa was like the daughter she never had, was difficult for her to hear. She had long ago tried to forget her mother, but it was impossible.

"Laney child!" Nathan called out as she entered. His priest days long ago over, now he was a medic. He was standing over Ash, who had been recently injured on the last mission.

"Good afternoon Nathan," Laney greeted. Ash groaned in pain. "I brought some more medicine. We just got a shipment from Harmonica Town."

"Good," Nathan sighed. "Poor Ash here could really use the reprieve. You look troubled as well child."

"Yeah," Laney whispered.

"Is this about what your mother said on tv?" Nathan asked. Laney nodded. "Alisa! Please take care of Ash for me?" Alisa his nurse emerged from the next room.

"Good afternoon Laney," Alisa replied. She quickly began administering to Ash.

"Come with me child," Nathan encouraged. Alisa smiled sympathetically. She knew as well as everyone in town that Laney was heartbroken over her mother. It would be hard for anyone to have their own mother denounce their existence.

"I'm not sure what to do," Laney admitted. She struggled against the tears that threatened to spill from her eyelids.

"My child what is there you can do?" Nathan asked. "Your mother has made her choices. You have made yours. Dwelling on it only makes things worse for you."

"Yeah," Laney sighed. She didn't know what to think anymore. Sometimes it felt like they were fighting a battle they we're destined to lose.

XXXXX

Karen returned late to dinner from her training. Gray looked rather unpleased. She always strived to be a good soldier, but found herself falling flat in so many ways. It was tougher for her than it was for others. Karen had been born too early. As a result she'd always been smaller and weaker than the others in Mineral Town. What she lacked in size she made up for in attitude.

"Late again?" Gray asked.

"Sorry," Karen mumbled.

"Tomorrow I need you to keep an eye on one of the newbies," Gray ordered. Karen rolled her eyes. She liked being alone. Having up babysit someone all day would not be fun. Clearly this was Gray's punishment for her showing up late.

"Who would that be?" Karen grumbled. Gray pointed to the dark skinned man wearing a purple bandana. Karen's eyes widened. He was quite possibly the most handsome man she'd ever seen. His light lavender eyes caught hers, and he winked. Karen looked away.

"Try not to make a fool of yourself," Gray ordered. Then walked away. Karen grumbled and made her way to the kitchen. Even though she was late, Carter, the pastor turned cook, would always hook her up with some food.

XXXXX

Jamie felt himself being lifted up by his shirt collar. Over the past few days he'd been tortured and abused by Jin's soldiers. He could barely stand as the man who had captured him was before him.

"You are free to go," the man barked. "On one condition, you must leave the capital and try to infiltrate one of the resistance's strongholds."

"And if I don't?" Jamie asked.

"Then we will kill your family," the man stated. Jamie glared at the man. Clearly he had no choice in the matter.

"Fine!" Jamie spat out. At least this way he could bring down one of groups he hated.


	6. Chapter 6

Lyla found herself thinking more and more about what Zack had confessed to Gwen and her on the last supply run. The image of that poor girl dying had been burned into her mind before she knew that it was his daughter, it was even worse now. She couldn't believe how incredibly strong Zack was. If it had been a member of her family that had been killed in such a manner she'd lose it. Zack, however seemed to be in control.

"Whatchya thinking bout pinkie?" A voice behind her asked. Lyla jumped and turned towards the voice. A face she didn't recognize, stared back at her. She quickly withdrew her firearm from it's holster and pointed it in his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Lyla demanded.

"Whoa! Sorry, I thought you were Popuri!" The man stated.

"Answer my question! Who are you? How do you know Popuri?" Lyla demanded.

"Stand down Lyla!" Karen called out. She came running up to the two of them. Karen looked exasperated. "Kai, you keep pulling stunts like that and Gray will have your head!" Lyla relaxed her grip, but still didn't lower her pistol.

"You know this man?" Lyla asked glancing sideways at Karen.

"Yes, I am one of the people from Flowerbud, would you please mind pointing that somewhere else?" Kai asked. Lyla's face instantly changed when she heard Flowerbud. She lowered her weapon.

"Flowerbud?" Lyla whispered. "Do you..." She trailed off. She was worried about her dear friend, Louis, but was hesitant to ask.

"Do I what?" Kai asked. Kai was still feeling a bit unsettled. He hadn't expected to be at the business end of a pistol this morning. He was grateful that this woman appeared to look before she shot.

"Nothing," Lyla sighed. "You on babysitting duty?" Lyla turned to Karen. Karen nodded.

"I was getting my orders from Gray, when he slipped out of the Inn," Karen growled.

"I have a name," Kai replied. "My name is Kai." He held out his hand towards Lyla. She looked down at it for a moment, before reluctantly accepting it.

"Lyla," she stated.

"Are you and Popuri sisters?" Kai asked.

"No she's my cousin," Lyla answered. "Anyway, I should be going." Lyla started to move past him.

"Nice to meet you Lyla," Kai replied, he smiled a winning smile. She nodded slightly. Kai chuckled. Women were always so much fun to be around.

"Laugh it up!" Karen chided. "Gray's pissed! You aren't doing very much to change his feelings about you!"

"What about yours?" Kai asked. He inched closer to the woman in front of him. Karen was classically beautiful, even the roughness of the times couldn't hide that. There were hints of her voluptuous frame showing through her baggy clothing. She was petite, and Kai wondered what it would be like to see her with her strawberry blonde hair tumbling down her back, instead of tied into the tight bun it was currently in.

"Stop it!" Karen scoffed. Her face betrayed her. Kai could see the slight pink in her cheeks, before she turned away from him. "Gray wants to talk to you."

"Of course he does," Kai mused. He followed Karen. He couldn't help but think how many beautiful women there were in Mineral Town.

XXXXX

"Good morning Doctor," Jack greeted. His orders were to report to Doctor Trent. He was still quite injured, and Gray had decided the hospital would be a good place for him to be. He walked past the nurse. She flicked her gaze away from him, and continued to rustle through some papers, when he caught her eye. Perhaps this assignment wouldn't be so bad.

"You know what you're doing?" The doctor asked. The man looked less than pleased to see Jack in his office.

"I know enough," Jack replied. Truth was, Jack had been a surgeon before joining the resistance. It had been the only reason he had been able to survive his extensive injuries. He had talked Kai through patching him up.

"Really?" The doctor asked. Jack could see the skepticism in the doctor's face. "What qualifications do you have?"

"I used to be a surgeon," Jack replied. Trent looked at him with a renewed respect.

"About damn time that someone with medical experience join us," Trent mumbled. "I don't have time to babysit you, though. Elli!" The brunette popped her head up from the paperwork.

"Yes Doctor?" Elli asked.

"Stick close to the new guy today," Trent ordered.

"Yes sir," Elli replied. There had been a time that she had been in love with Trent. Over the years, he'd become a hardened shell of the man he used to be. He was overly harsh and abrasive. It had been Elli's kind words and heart that had kept up patient morale. Jack limped his way towards Elli.

"So you're my boss today?" Jack asked, teasingly. Elli bit on her bottom lip to keep from smiling."

"Appears so," Elli answered.

XXXXX

"You okay Laney?" Georgia asked. She knew that ever since Laney's mother appeared on television Laney had not been on top of her game.

"I'm fine," Laney mumbled.

"Laney, you are my best friend, do not insult me by saying nothing," Georgia chided. Laney looked down at the ground. Georgia's convictions were something Laney envied.

"Sorry," Laney whispered. "I just sometimes wonder if this is all worth it, I wonder if we're fighting a battle that we're destined to lose, ya know?" Georgia sighed. She took Laney's hand in hers.

"That's normal," Georgia replied.

"You never think that way!" Laney cried out. Georgia chuckled. "This is not funny!"

"Laney I'm not laughing at what you feel, I'm laughing at what you said. I have doubts all the time. But then I think of all the bad things Jin has done, and it reminds me what we're fighting for," Georgia assured.

"You have doubts?" Laney asked. "You always seem so strong!"

"I have to," Georgia replied. "I have to motivate everyone." Laney smiled.

"Thank you," Laney said.

"Anytime," Georgia said in return. Laney left the room leaving Georgia in her office by herself. Georgia's thought drifted to Laney's words. They echoed her deepest fears. She often worried that they would never win this battle. But those thoughts were dangerous. She couldn't have those thoughts. She needed to keep everyone here motivated. She took a deep breath, it had been such a long journey, and she had a feeling that it was just going to get worse.

XXXXX

Molly was in stealth mode. She was following the man that Jin had captured. He was being escorted out of town by a prison guard. Chase had wanted to find out what they were planning on doing with him. Jin had wrongly assumed this man was a part of the resistance because he'd been caught stealing food. No one that was a most of the resistance would be stupid enough to get caught. Molly continued to follow the two men through Harmonica Town.

"Remember, you betray us and Jin kills your family!" The guard warned. The man mumbled something in return that Molly could not make out. She could not risk getting any closer. There was not as much cover here near the edge of the capital city. "You gain entry into the resistance and your family will have more food than they'll know what to do with." The guard pushed the man out of the gate. The man stared back one last time and then turned and walked away.

The guard stood watching the man leave. Molly was about to leave when she saw the guard lift up his radio to his mouth.

"He's gone," the guard reported.

"Good," Owen's voice boomed. "Now get back here we have to implement phase two." Molly decided to continue following the guard. She wanted to see what "Phase two" was.

The guard led Molly to the housing district in Harmonica Town. It consisted of small huts in which families of the workers lived. Molly had only been here once before. Owen was waiting outside a small hut.

"Do we have to go this?" The guard asked. Owen's brow furrowed.

"Yes," Owen answered.

"But the man-"

"You wanna argue with me soldier? These are Jin's orders. His family is to be executed! We cannot have them trying to run away."

"Why not imprison them?"

"This is going to be a warning to all these worker families!" Owen boomed. The guard simply nodded. Molly decided to leave at that point. She had seen enough. She didn't want to watch a poor family get slaughtered.

XXXXX

"So what do you plan on doing with me?" Claire asked. She was getting tired of just following Gray around. She felt useless. She wanted to be doing actual work.

"I haven't decided yet," Gray admitted. "I could really use your help leading..." He stopped short.

"But you don't trust me?" Claire asked.

"I am starting to," Gray sighed. Truth was he was more than starting to trust her. Claire stirred in him feelings that he hadn't felt in a long time. He didn't want to admit this to Claire. Infatuation had no place in his life. But it was hard to resist her natural beauty.

"Look Gray," Claire stated. "I'm going to level set with you. I'm good at what I do, but I understand that you have a stronghold to protect. I want to do whatever I can to help you." Gray couldn't help but smile at her comment.

"Thank you," Gray sighed. "Truth is we're preparing for our first offensive attack. I could use your expertise."

"Really?" Claire asked.

"Yes, if we succeed... If we succeed we'll be able to show Jin that we're serious!" Gray said excitedly. Claire fed off his enthusiasm. She liked being around people who were as passionate about the cause as she was.

"Let's get going then," Claire replied.

XXXXX

Anissa sat at her vanity as her older servant, Alaina, brushed her hair. The woman doted on Anissa. She always called Anissa "my dear child." She was more loving than her own mother.

"Your hair is so lovely," Alaina commented. Her hands deftly styled Anissa's hair.

"Thank you," Anissa said humbly. Anissa rubbed at a spot on her hand, and her thoughts drifted to her lover Bo. It had started out as pure physical, but it was quickly turning into more. She longed to be with him, but knew it was impossible. Jin would have her killed before he'd ever let her free. She sighed as she stated at her reflection. Anissa was a prisoner in her own home.

"Anissa!" Jin shouted as he suddenly burst into the room. Both women startled.

"My goddess, what is the matter?" Anissa asked. Jin looked angrily at her. Anissa wasn't sure what he was so angry about.

"Please excuse us!" Jin ordered Alaina. The servant quickly left the room. Jin marched over to Anissa and roughly pulled her to her feet.

"You think you can hide things from me?" Jin demanded. Anissa's heart started beating quicker, as Jin's grip tightened around her arm. She stared up at him waiting for him to continue. She feared the worst. What was it he had found out? She prayed it wasn't about her brother being a part of the resistance. Jin would make an example out of him by brutally killing him. Anissa's fear gripped her as she waited for him to say more.


	7. Chapter 7

Jin's hands gripped Anissa's arms tighter. She refrained from flinching. She didn't want to give her husband the satisfaction of seeing her hurt. He was a sick man who enjoyed the pain of others. Anissa knew this well.

"You can at least have the decency to be more discreet about your love affair!" Jin shouted. Anissa sighed with relief.

"Like you do?" Anissa asked. Jin's eyes narrowed.

"I could kill you right here," Jin warned.

"What's stopping you?" Anissa asked. "I know as well as you do that you need me. You need a figurehead wife." Jin said nothing. Anissa knew that she had struck a chord. Jin had built up his marriage to her. And while many of the higher society knew it was a sham, many of the working class did not. They adored her. She kept them loyal.

"Then I'll kill your lover," Jin threatened.

"Do that husband and you will regret it. I've known for a long time that you don't love me. Nor do I love you, but I stay for the sake of my family and the people. But rest assured, if you kill him-"

Jin cut her off with a backhanded slap. Anissa's eyes teared from the sting. She lifted her hand gently up to her cheek.

"You cannot expect me to be made a fool," Jin sneered. "If you want to take a lover, then so be it. But be more discreet." Anissa looked to the floor. His words confirmed what she had long ago known to be truth: her husband did not love her.

"Fine I will have him come here," Anissa replied.

"No!" Jin shouted. "This one shall die! Too many people know! He needs to made an example!"

"No!" Anissa pleaded. Jin threw open the door and Anissa saw the face of her lover staring back at her. He was already badly beaten, and was being held up by the chains that shackled him.

"Be more careful next time wife of mine," Jin whispered in her ear. She shivered with disgust. Anissa pursed her lips together.

"I despise you," she whispered back.

"Please take the prisoner down to the cells. I will have him executed by at the end of week! It'll be perfect for the ball!" Jin sneered. Anissa refused to cry in front of her husband. She hadn't known how much he disliked her until this moment. She also never hated him more than in this moment.

"Wait!" Anissa cried out. Tears streamed down her cheek. She started towards Bo, when Jin grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. She put out her arm to catch her fall. A sharp pain ran up her arm. She clutched it close to her.

"Do not disobey me!" Jin shouted. He strode our of the room leaving Anissa. Tears rolled down her cheeks. How had he found out? She had tried to be so careful? The physical pain he'd cause was nothing compared to the pain she felt in her heart.

"I'll get him out," a voice stated. Anissa looked up to see her brother Taylor standing in the doorway. At fourteen, he was already starting to show signs of manhood.

"Taylor," Anissa whispered. Taylor bent down to help his sister off the floor.

"I can get you out too."

Anissa looked wide eyed. Could it really be possible to escape? She shook her head. She knew that she must stay.

"No, just get Bo out," Anissa replied. She hugged her little brother, who was now taller than her. "Be careful."

"Always sis," Taylor quipped. Then he was gone, leaving Anissa with her heartache.

XXXXX

Karen rolled her eyes at her companion. Kai was charismatic and charming. It was just those qualities that made her wary of him. He was too smooth of a talker, too handsome, and too confident in himself. While she found herself physically attracted to him, she was careful not to let him see too much of that. Karen held up her bow, ready to shoot her target. Kai it seemed was a natural shot. She envied that. He was showing off, of course.

Karen let the arrow fly and it hit the target she'd set up, but was at least two inches off the center mark. Karen sighed and lowered her bow. She really did try so hard. It was disheartening to see her hard work not pay off.

"Hey," Kai said. "Can I show you something?" The sincerity in his voice threw her off. She nodded.

"Sure," Karen answered. Kai stepped forward.

"Put your bow up and pull an arrow back, but don't let go," Kai instructed. Karen followed his instructions. Karen suddenly felt Kai's hand on hers. She almost startled, but then stopped.

"What are you doing?" Karen demanded.

"Your grip is hindering your aim," Kai informed. He made a few quick adjustments. "Also your head is tilted forward." He shifted it gently up. He made a few more alterations in her stance.

"Ummm..." Karen swallowed. Feeling his hands on her made her feel a bit tingly.

"Now aim and release," Kai instructed. Karen let the arrow go. She watched the arrow breathlessly. It caught in the target. Karen smiled. It was only centimeters off the center mark. "Good now try it again."

Karen eagerly pulled up another arrow. Taking a deep breath, she adjusted her stance and grip the way Kai had instructed. This time he only had to adjust her head. Karen released the arrow, it sailed in the air hitting dead center. Karen smiled. Without thinking she hugged Kai.

"Thank you!" Karen shouted. Instantly she pulled away feeling awkward. "I'm sorry. Thanks for your help."

"Anytime," Kai smirked. He had thoroughly enjoyed the feel of Karen's curves against him. Karen blushed heavily at his gaze, she turned away and walked towards the targets.

"Let's clean up, lunch'll be soon," Karen ordered. Kai chuckled softly, following her.

XXXXX

Molly made her way through the crowds of people. It was easy for her to go unnoticed. The Raiders in the capital never paid her any mind. Her small statute and servant status made her appear as non threatening. So when she made her way back to the small worker shacks, no one cared. The family that had been executed was still lying in front of their home. Molly cringed. She hated seeing innocent blood spilled. But she needed to get proof that they'd been slaughtered. She glanced around to make sure no one was looking, and took a few photos. Just as she was slipping her camera back into her bag, a Raider showed up.

"Just what are you doing here?" He demanded. Molly quickly bowed her head.

"I need to get to the farms," Molly replied. The man looked at her skeptically. Most servants took the longer path around the shacks, so they could avoid this area. The workers did not live very well and often tried to steal Sent from my iPhone

"This is a dangerous place for a young girl like yourself," the man growled.

"Oh I know! I was just running behind, and Mrs Logan's not going to be happy with me," Molly prattled. She attempted to make her voice sound scattered and afraid. It seemed to work. The man's features softened.

"You work for the Logan household?" He asked. "Well then let me escort you to the farm area. I suggest you take the long way around back though okay?" Molly nodded and followed the man. She found it ridiculous that knowing that she could easily protect herself, but needed to keep up the appearance of a helpless maid.

She quickly noticed that he was not taking her to the farms. He was taking her into the woods. She slipped her hand into her pocket and gripped her pocket knife.

"This doesn't look like the right way," Molly stated.

"It's not!" The man sneered. "You and me, we're gonna have a little fun." He smiled and looked at her hungrily. He made the mistake of setting down his weapon and walking towards her. She allowed him to think he had the upper hand for a brief moment. The man grabbed her roughly. She moved quickly, bringing her knee to his groin. He groaned in pain, she drew her pocket knife and quickly sliced across his face, leaving him cupping his head. She knew she couldn't leave a witness, in two seconds she drew the knife against his throat. The man tumbled down. After a few moments she bent down to check for a pulse. After finding none, she wiped her knife off on his clothing and slipped it back in her pocket. She needed to get to the river discreetly so she could clean herself off. Chase was not going to be happy with her, but she wasn't about to become a victim to that man. She walked away leaving his body in the open, knowing that the workers were going to be the ones blamed for his death, but it couldn't be helped.

"Sorry," she whispered in the direction of the shacks, and made her way to the river.

XXXXX

Laney slipped into her room. She used to live in the cafe with her father and mother and Cam. That was so long ago, she could barely remember. She had loved sitting on the counter and watching her father and mother cook together. Cam was softly snoring. It made her smile. Cam was what kept her sane. She settled into the bed, and Cam shifted, and looked up at her.

"How was the late night rounds?" Cam asked sleepily.

"Nothing too unusual," Laney answered. She sleepless into bed next to him. He cuddled up to her kissing her passionately. She allowed herself to get lost in the feelings for just a moment. These were the moments that reminded her of her humanity. Cam stroked Laney'a cheek with his thumb. Pure love radiated in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're here now," Cam whispered. "I always worry about you on the late nights."

"I am capable of handling myself," Laney insisted.

"I know," Cam sighed. "But I still worry." Laney smiled. It was nice to still have someone who cared do deeply for her.

There was a harsh knock the door shook them both. Laney went to answer it. Georgia stood looking all business.

"We've got an injured man at the church. He said he used to live in Flowerbud. I need Cam to get in touch with Mineral Town in the morning to find out status on this guy. In the mean time we have him cuffed," Georgia ordered.

"How did you know Cam would be in here?" Laney asked.

"Please," Georgia scoffed, but her expression was light. "I'm the commander of this unit, of course I know what goes on, and I am still your best friend." Laney smiled.

"I'll contact Mary in Mineral Town first thing in the morning," Cam called out from his bed. Georgia nodded and left the room.

XXXXX

Jamie collapsed into the bed. Even though they had cuffed him, it was still nice to lay on a bed. The man who had introduced himself as Nathan had treated some of his wounds. And his helper Alisa had brought him a generous helping of some kind of stew. He hadn't eaten in days, and it had been quite a while since he'd eaten anything that good. It made his blood boil to think about his family at home. They were probably starving again tonight. He would do what he needed to get this faction of the resistance down. But right now he needed to regain some strength. Tomorrow he'd work on gaining their trust. Right now, he just needed to rest.

XXXXX

Mary sat at her computer longer than she should have. Her eyes were straining against the light. She loved analyzing data. She felt comfortable with her computer. She was solely in charge communication in Mineral Town. Mary didn't understand human interaction very well. Her mother had left for Harmonica Town years ago, and her father was too busy studying plants to pay attention to her. He did provide mineral town with natural medication when they couldn't get medicine from the spies in the city. Mary was left to her own in the house. She heard a ding indicating communication. Mary opened the file that was sent to her. Mary gasped at the photos that were sent along with the message. Mary radioed Gray.

"What's up?" Gray asked.

"Just got a message from Harmonica Town, about a possible spy from Flowerbud," Mary informed.

"What?" Gray asked.

"Molly said one of the friendlies was tortured and threatened into infiltrating one of our strongholds!" Mary informed.

"Stay there Mary," Gray ordered. I'll be there in a moment."

XXXXX

Claire was roughly pulled out of her bed. She saw Gray looking angrily at her. She was confused as to what was going on.

"You're coming with me," Gray sneered.

"What the hell?" Claire asked confused. Gray didn't answer, he just continued to drag her out of the room. Claire struggled to keep up with him, wondering what had gotten into him all of the sudden. His grip on her arm tightened.

"One of you is a spy, and I'm going to figure out who," Gray grumbled when they were out of the Inn.


	8. Chapter 8

**A bit of violence and adult themes in this chapter. Anyway hope you enjoy**

Mary's fingers flew across the keyboard, she was trying to get as much information as she could about the possible spy before Gray came back. Mary's job was strictly intelligence, and she excelled at it. She was able to gather information that very few people could gather. More than a few lived had been saved thanks to her savvy with the computer.. Mary knew her limitations though. She had a slight limp from an early childhood injury, which made her useless in combat. It was also embarrassing. She tried not to move very much around others. A photo popped up in her screen from Molly. It was a man she had never seen before.

"Get in there!" Mary heard Gray grumble just outside the door. It swing open and Gray pushed Claire through it. Claire's face was contorted in anger.

"I'm capable of walking," Claire spat out. Mary looked up at Gray.

"So which one is the spy?" Gray asked. Mary stared at Gray dumbfounded. They had been childhood friends. Gray had always been a calm gentle soul, until the resistance.

"I don't think it's anyone here," Mary replied softly. She noticed Claire rubbing her arm where Gray had gripped her.

"What?" Gray asked.

"He's from Flowerbud," Claire informed.

"You know him?" Gray demanded.

"Yeah," Claire replied. "He hates the resistance. Blamed us for the state of Flowerbud. In fact, I suspect he's part of the reason the Raiders invaded us." She looked at the computer screen. Jamie had threatened her life many times. The man was very irrational and unpredictable.

"What else are you not telling me?" Gray growled. Claire sighed.

"Jamie's a loose cannon. Completely unpredictable," Claire admitted. "Threatened me many times, nearly killed one of my men." Claire's jaw clenched. "He has one weakness, his family." It was Mary's turn to gasp.

"What?" Gray asked turning up her. His voice took a softer tone.

"His family was slaughtered by Owen," Mary answered. Everyone knew that Owen was one of Jin's most trusted men.

"That's not good," Claire replied.

"Why?" Gray asked.

"There's no telling what Jamie might do now that his family is dead," Claire informed. "So, can I go back to bed now?" She looked annoyed.

"Yeah that's fine," Gray grumbled. He felt a it sheepish for jumping to conclusions but was not about to admit that to the small blonde. Claire quickly left, leaving Gray alone with Mary.

"You gonna apologize to her?" Mary asked softly, without looking up from her computer.

"Nothing to apologize for," Gray mumbled.

"Okay," Mary replied sarcastically. She bit away a smirk. She knew that Gray would not appreciate her finding humor in this manner.

"Thanks Mary," Gray sighed. Mary smiled back at him. There had been a time when Mary had been attracted to him, but these days she tended to focus more on her job. She'd lost her school girl crush on him long ago. Now she respected him as a leader.

"Anytime," Mary replied staring back at her computer.

"Try to get some sleep," Gray advised lightly. She smiled weakly at him. Gray was the only person who knew about Mary's night terrors, it was the reason she lived alone. She'd wake up screaming and sweating, the same dream, every night, always the same.

XXXXX

"For goddess sake Molly! You killed a Raider?" Chase chided. Molly stood back crossing her arms. She had expected him to respond this way, but was still irritated.

"He was going to attack me!" Molly insisted.

"I know," Chase sighed. "Are you sure no one saw you?" Molly nodded tersely. His gaze softened slightly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine sir," Molly answered. She only called him that when she was extremely pissed off. Chase picked up on it right away. Molly was one of his more ruthless recruits. Many people had qualms about killing Raiders. It was almost ironic, that she was also the one who cared more about civilians. Molly could easily and quickly kill someone, yet she would take the time to help a lost child. She was not someone who could be pigeonholed.

"Where is his body?" Chase asked. Molly's face fell.

"In the forest next to the worker's shacks," Molly sighed. "If I had more time I would have moved him. I hate thinking about what Owen's going to do to those poor workers."

"Not our problem anymore," Chase answered. Molly made a face. "I'm serious Molly. We need you."

"Ok," Molly whispered. Chase left her alone. It had been quite some time since someone had told Molly she was needed. It had felt oddly comforting. She settled into her tiny room for the evening. Even though her room was small, she at least had a room. Many of the workers shared one room shacks with five to seven people. She hated the injustice of it all, and couldn't wait for the day when they could finally launch an attack.

"Get out of bed!" A voice shouted. Molly looked up to see the main housekeeper standing in the doorway. Her face was contorted angrily. "Owen's here to see you!" Molly's heart started racing. What if someone had seen her kill that man? She stood up slowly. Owen came into the room with a predatory smile on his face.

"That'll be all," Owen ordered the older woman. She quickly left. Molly stared at Owen preparing for an attack. She could more than handle herself. It would be escaping that would be the hard part.

XXXXX

Anissa sat at her vanity staring into the mirror. Her eyes blank and heart heavy. If Taylor failed... She could not think in those terms. Taylor had to succeed. It was Bo's only hope of survival. She hated her husband more than she ever had before. His tyranny was too much to bear. Jin thought nothing of killing people. In fact, he often made a sport of it. She was nothing more than a figure-head to make the people happy.

She stared at the combs that had been placed carefully in her hair. It created a beautiful frame around her flawless face. Rich silk rested against her skin, she wanted for nothing. She would have traded it all in a heartbeat. She ran an elegantly painted fingernail across the varnish on the vanity, causing a small chip in the polish. Alaina, her servant, would have chided her if she had seen that. Alaina enjoyed being Anissa's servant. As if thinking of her called her to the room, Alaina appeared in the doorway.

"You look stunning," Alaina cooed. "I only wish that my da-... I mean I wish I could have a daughter like you. So elegant, so fair." Anissa winced, she knew about Alaina's daughter. Jin had absolved her of all relation to her daughter when she had become her servant. Anissa hated thinking about how that girl must feel.

"Thank you," Anissa whispered. She no longer cared what she looked like. It was pointless to even try. Without Bo, her life would be meaningless. He had provided a bit of a spark in her life.

"Yes she does look rather lovely, doesn't she?" Jin asked. Anissa's head popped up. How long had he been standing there? He turned and smiled at the servant. "I'd like some time with my beautiful wife please."

"Of course," Alaina gushed. She quickly left the room. Anissa braced herself for whatever he was about to unleash. Instead of anger, she saw a strange softness in his eyes. It had been quite some time since she's seen this side of him.

"What?" Anissa asked coldly. She could not forgive him for how he had acted.

"I am still your husband," Jin stated. Anissa's eyes narrowed. She couldn't be sure what he was implying. "Things were said, I'm willing to look past them." His words stunned her. Jin was never the type of man to forgive. She remained silent for a moment.

"Look, it's clear you don't love me, I'm not sure why you even keep me around," Anissa spat out. She was still to angry to concede.

"Are you so sure of that?" Jin asked. It wasn't until that moment that she realized how close Jin was to her. Their faces were a mere inches apart. "Remember when we were children? You always had such a crush on me."

"That was before I knew better," Anissa replied. Her tone had lost some of its bite. She was too flustered by the way he was acting. He placed a finger under her chin.

"I will not have people thinking that this union is anything but perfect. In fact I have given up Selena. You and I are going to be united," Jin informed.

"And if I refuse?" Anissa asked. Jin's hand quickly moved around her throat. He lightly squeezed. It was enough to get her attention.

"Then know your consequences," Jin warned.

"I will not take her place in your bed," Anissa said angrily.

"Nor would I expect you to. I have chosen a more discreet lover, I suggest you do the same," Jin advised. "But on a public front we are united." He quickly left the room leaving Anissa reeling from what he had just said.

XXXXX

Georgia marched to the hospital armed with information on the newcomer to the Twin Towns. If she were lucky she could convince him to become a part of the resistance. They needed someone who had Jin's trust, they needed information.

"Good morning Georgia," Alisa greeted cheerily. Georgia smiled. Alisa's kind heart was much too tender to do anything else but nurse the injured.

"I'm here to see your new patient," Georgia advised.

"Oh, he's still sleeping," Alisa informed.

"That's not a request," Georgia stated. Alisa's brow furrowed. Georgia was not accustomed to having to explain herself, but she could see that Alisa would be needing one. "He's a spy."

"What?" Alisa asked. Georgia knew that Alisa liked to look for the good in people, while Georgia second guessed everyone. "He's severely injured. It is clear that he was tortured. Who would do that beside one of Jin's men?"

"I understand," Georgia sighed. "But do you really put it past Jin to torture one of his own men?" Alisa relented. She stepped aside. Georgia made her way over the the man who was laying in the bed. He was cuffed to the bed for safety. Anytime they found someone who was injured, and not a known part of the resistance, they would handcuff the person to the hospital bed per Georgia's orders. Alisa had balked at first, but they had saved themselves from many attackers that way. Alisa followed Georgia over to the patient in question. The man looked pale and beaten up. Georgia doubted this man could stage any type of attack, but with the information she was armed with, she wasn't about to take any chances.

"Can we uncuff him now?" Alisa asked.

"No!" Georgia answered sharply. With her loud reply the man's eyes opened. He surveyed Georgia, and she could see the flash of hatred in his eyes. In an instant it was gone. But Georgia was smart enough to catch the intent in the look.

"I'm so glad to see you awake," Alisa replied.

"Thanks," he answered.

"Why are you here?" Georgia asked gruffly. She was not feeling particularly forgiving nor sympathetic. She would leave that to Alisa.

"I was injured... by Jin's men. I am looking for a sanctuary," he answered.

"Liar! You are a spy for Jin!" Georgia shouted. "I know what he has against you, but know that his promises are empty." Georgia presented the pictures of his slain family. The man started shaking.

"Look what you've done!" Alisa cried out. She moved to his side.

Jamie barely noticed the girl who had moved to his side. The sight of his family was making him feel sick. Jin's man had promised him that his family would be safe. Why had he ever believed him? The nurse softly touched his arm. Jamie reacted. He pulled out a hidden knife and pulled the girl into a choke hold.

"Don't move!" He said to the woman who had presented the photos. "Don't move or I will kill this girl!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Just calm down," Georgia said calmly as she could. She watched the knife the man was holding against Alisa's throat. His hand was trembling. Georgia recognized the look in his eyes. He was a man who no longer had anything to lose. Men like that were dangerous.

"Shut up!" Jamie screamed. His hand wavered.

"We're not the enemy here," Alisa replied calmly. She looked up at the man holding her hostage. Jamie's resolve faltered. Georgia took that moment to wrench Alisa from his grasp.

"What were you hoping to accomplish?" Georgia demanded. Jamie winced in pain. His captor was not exactly being gentle and his wounds from Jin's torture were still not completely healed. Georgia pulled on his cuffs and hauled him to an upright position. He groaned in pain.

"Please stop!" Alisa cried out.

"I need to bring him to to our prison cells!" Georgia ordered.

"But he's injured!" Alisa argued. Georgia sighed. Alisa was too kindhearted for her own good at times. She gave Alisa a piercing look.

"Injured or not he tried to kill you, you can come check up on him in his cell," Georgia asserted. Alisa opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when she saw Georgia's expression. It was clear no amount of arguing would change her mind. Alisa sighed and relented. If she cooperated, maybe Georgia would be more willing to let her administer treatment to this man. Georgia pulled the man out of the hospital, before Alisa could say another word.

Jamie settled into the "cell" that he was confined to. It was much cozier than he'd imagined. The room had once been an inn room and was remodeled to be a cell. Along all the windows and walls, metal bars were constructed. That was the only thing that resembled a cell. The room itself had a large bed, and some cozy furniture. He was shocked to be in such a nice place. But he could barely enjoy it. His entire family had been slaughtered. His anger for Jin grew deeper. He heard the lock clicking open. The woman who had locked him up opened the outer door. She was carrying a tray of food. She slid it through the tray slot.

"You're going to feed me?" Jamie asked astonished.

"Of course," she retorted.

"When I was in Jin's prison I was lucky to get a few crusts of moldy bread," Jamie informed.

"We're not like him."

He looked at the vegetable stir fry hungrily. A large piece of buttered bread accompanied it. The meal was the size of what his entire family at home would get in one day. "My name is Georgia, I lead this faction of the resistance."

"Jamie," he answered in between bites. The food was heavenly. He felt guilty eating it, when his family was now gone. Even so it was nice to have a hot meal.

"Look, like Alisa said, we are not the enemy. We will take care of you," Georgia informed.

"Why?" Jamie asked. "I tried to spy on you and threatened one of your people. You can't possibly want to take care of me!" Jamie spat out.

"Yes, but you are a human being. And deserve to be treated like one," Georgia answered. Jamie stared at her wondering what her angle was. This all seemed too good to be true. He had hated the resistance for so long, he could handle them being cruel to him, but this woman's kindness was unexpected.

XXXXX

Molly backed slowly away from Owen. Waiting for his move. He gave her a sickening smile, and his intentions became all too clear. She couldn't kill him like she did the raider in the field, but she'd be damned before she allowed him to attack her.

"Stop backing away, your boss has given me use of you tonight," Owen sneered. Molly's fists clenched. She was not property, and refused to be treated as such. But she knew her options were limited. She couldn't tip her hand.

"I'm not some piece of property that can be used!" Molly shouted. Owen's mouth opened wide and a hideous laughter came out. Molly shivered.

"I love it when they're feisty," Owen jeered. "Keep it up babe." Molly bit her tongue refusing to give him any more fuel. He moved closer and grabbed her arm tightly. She flinched, showing more pain than what she really felt. Her mind raced for possible solutions. She couldn't come up with a thing that wouldn't blow her cover. His heavy breathing revealed alcohol on his breath. She knew that made him possibly even more dangerous.

When he pulled her closer and his face drew near hers, she fought the urge to punch him. His lips met hers forcefully. Molly could no longer take it. She reacted with a quick blow to a nerve she knew would knock him out. She silently cursed. Chase would be none too happy about this. She quietly opened her door and snuck down the hall towards his room.

XXXXX

Taylor knew he had a small window of time to get Bo out of the prison cell. It was a dangerous job, with even more dangerous consequences if he got caught. But he'd do anything for his sister. He hated how Jin used her and mistreated her, but felt powerless to do anything. He owed it to her to do this. He watched as the guards around Bo's cell paced back and forth. He'd been watching their routine for several hours now. Slowly he reached into his pockets and grabbed the small device Phoebe had made. It would release a serum that would make anyone pass out. He tied a handkerchief around his mouth and nose and threw the device across the floor. Within seconds the guards dropped to the ground.

Taylor reacted quickly and ran out of his hiding place. He picked up the device and pocketed it again. Bo was slumped on the floor of the cell. Quickly he picked the lock to the cell and entered it. Taylor removed the harsh smelling salts and placed them against his nose. Bo coughed and woke up.

"Wha-"

Taylor quickly covered Bo's mouth.

"Shhh!" Taylor whispered. I'm here to get you out. Bo simply nodded. Taylor drew another handkerchief out of his pocket and tied it around Bo's eyes. He wasn't willing to reveal the tunnel system to someone he didn't trust.

"Is that necessary?" Bo asked.

"Yes," Taylor responded. He was grateful that the guards had left Bo's cuffs on. It would make things easier for him. "Come on we don't have much time." He pulled Bo up and led him out of the cell.

Taylor led Bo through the intricate tunnel system out to the lighthouse, where Paolo was waiting for him. When they reached the lighthouse, he finally took the blindfold off and picked the lock on the cuffs.

"Thanks," Bo sighed.

"I didn't do it for you," Taylor said harshly.

"Where am I taking him?" Paolo asked.

"Mineral Town," Taylor answered shortly. "I've already notified Gray."

"The resistance stronghold?" Bo asked shocked.

"Look buddy you have two options, you either join the resistance, or I can let Jin's men get to you," Taylor stated. Bo sighed.

"You'll keep Anissa safe?" Bo asked.

"Of course," Taylor answered.

"Okay I'm in. I want to see that son of a bitch get taken down! The things he has done to Anissa. He needs to pay!" Bo snarled.

"Welcome to the resistance," Paolo replied holding out his hand. Bo took it and tentatively shook it.

XXXXX

Claire was sluggish after being rudely awakened in the middle of the night. She walked up to the old bar counter where Gray stood. He looked wide awake and ready to go. She envied that. He always looked prepared. It was undoubtedly the reason he was the leader. She saw a quick look flash in his sapphire eyes. It was gone in a flash and replaced with a stoic expression. Had that been embarrassment she had seen?

"You're up early," Gray commented.

"What can I say? I'm a creature of habit," Claire answered. She leaned up against the counter. She was exhausted, but was determined to show Gray her usefulness, especially after what had happened the night before. She was unsure why it mattered to her that he respected her, but it did.

"Coffee?" Gray asked. He held out a mug to her. Claire graciously accepted.

Gray was feeling a bit sheepish this morning. He had got up early hoping to gather his bearings before he'd had to face her again, but she had also been an early riser that morning. She was unmistakably determined, but he sensed a softer side to her. The sleepy expression in her eyes made her almost endearing. It had been a long time since he'd looked at a woman and thought that.

"What?" Claire asked. He could hear the irritation in her voice. He looked away realizing that he had been staring at her.

"Just trying to figure out what to do today. We need to prepare for our first offensive move," Gray lied. It was true they needed to prepare, but that had been far from his mind at that moment.

"What's the target?" Claire asked.

"A shipment of weapons that Jin is getting from Alsteria," Gray answered. Alsteria was the closest country to them and it provided many of the weapons for Jin's army.

"Those shipments are always heavily guarded," Claire mused. She was intrigued by the ambitious nature of the attack. Gray certainly had guts.

"I know," Gray answered. "But if we succeed, it will show him how strong we are."

"And if we fail?" Claire asked.

"We can't fail," Gray insisted.

XXXXX

Chase quietly down the corridor to Molly's small room. He was getting tired of cleaning up her messes.

"How do you intend to fix this one?" Chase demanded.

"I could just run away," Molly stated dryly. Chase scowled.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" He asked. Molly shrugged.

"No, I want to be here in Harmonica Town when everything goes down," Molly replied. Chase sighed and injected Owen's arm.

"We're getting low on this stuff, try not to cause anymore disturbances," Chase chided. A loud knocking on the door made them both jump.

"Quick hide under my bed," Molly whispered.

"Try not to knock this person out," Chase murmured. He scampered underneath her small bed, wondering how Molly was going to get herself out of this one.

Molly made her way slowly to the door. Dread filled her. How was she going to explain the passed out man in her room. Slowly she cracked the door open.

"Madame Colleen," Molly greeted. Inwardly she groaned.

"Am I to understand that the head maid brought Owen down to your chambers?" Colleen asked. Molly nodded meekly. Colleen pushed the door open and gasped. Her eyes widened at the sight of Owen laying on the floor. She whirled around, the unmistakable look of anger on her face. Molly knew she wouldn't get away with hurting the lady of the house. She had to think of something and fast.

XXXXX

Jin gripped Anissa's hand tightly, possessively, as they walked into the swanky restaurant where Jin had planned their "debut" as a happy reunited couple. His message was clear. Even though he wanted to preserve the appearance of the marriage, he still did not love her. Anissa was a possession. She smiled through gritted teeth, hoping that Taylor was able to get Bo out safely.

"Do you remember when you were little, you always dreamed of coming here?" Jin whispered in her ear. Anissa turned towards him shocked that he recalled such a small detail.

"Yes," Anissa sighed. "I'm surprised you remember."

"My dear wife, there are many things I remember about you. Like the fact that you love cranberry juice, you still drink a mug of herb tea every night before bed, and you have a love for this land," Jin informed. She smiled politely.

"So you remember what I like," Anissa stated. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"I still drink herb tea every night too," Jin replied, ignoring her question. Anissa stared at him again, wondering if this was the same man. If he was always like this... She couldn't think that way, it would only hurt her more when he reverted back.

"You!" Anissa heard a voice shriek behind her. She turned to see Selena running at her full speed.

"Wha-"

The words were stopped short as Selena reached her and grabbed a fistful of hair.

"You bitch!" Selena sneered. She yanked hard at the fistful of hair.

"Ouch!" Anissa shouted. Two men Flanked Selena and pulled her off Anissa.

"Stop it!" Selena shrieked. "Jin get them off me!"

"Stop this at once, Selena!" Jin ordered.

"But, I... Jin," Selena whimpered.

"I told you I am done with you," Jin snarled quietly.

"No!" Selena screamed. She struggled against the men restraining her. Her expression was desperate and panicked.

"Enough!" Jin demanded. Selena pouted.

"You don't love her! You know you don't love her! She's a worthless piece of-" Selena's words were cut off by a sharp slap from Jin. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"I will not have you talk about my wife that way. You were a mistake," Jin informed. As a confirmation, he wrapped his arm around Anissa. Anissa couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl. She really was in love with Jin.

"I hate you!" Selena shouted at Anissa. With all her strength she pulled an arm free, and raked her nails across Anissa's face. Anissa gasped in pain. The men pulled her back again.

"Throw her in the dungeon!" Jin ordered. Anissa could feel blood dripping From her scratches. She sighed. At least now, she hopefully wouldn't have to sit through an insufferable dinner either husband.


	10. Chapter 10

"Just what the hell happened here?" Colleen asked Molly. Molly could hear the fury in her tone. She also hoped that Colleen would not be able to see Chase who was hidden under her bed.

"He came into my room drunk, and passed out," Molly replied trying to sound timid and afraid. "I don't know what happened!" She started to cry. It was amazing that she could call tears to her eyes on cue.

"I cannot believe this!" Colleen fumed. "I will not have my staff treated as objects!" Molly was surprised at the comment from Colleen. She thought that her anger would be directed elsewhere. Colleen glared down at Owen. "Serves him right."

"What are we going to do Ma'am?" Molly asked.

"I am going to get my husband down here to get him out of your room!" Colleen announced. She looked at Molly with a tenderness that surprised her. "I'm sorry this happened to you, I will make sure it doesn't happen again."

"What the hell?" Molly muttered.

"Colleen was attacked as a young girl, she knows the fear of it," Chase informed from underneath the bed. He dared not come out because he knew Jake would be coming down to help get Owen out of the room.

"I see," Molly replied. She hadn't expected the lady of the house to be her ally in this incident, but it turned out she was more of a human than Molly originally thought. Molly tucked this incident away in her brain. When it came time to act, perhaps she would be merciful to the woman who had just come to her aid.

XXXXX

Anissa cringed as her wounds were treated carefully by the physician. Doctor Hardy was a gentle old man who carefully treated the scratches on Anissa's face.

"I can't guarantee some of the scratches won't leave a scar, but I will do my best to minimize them," he informed her. Anissa did not really care of the scratches left scars on her face. She no longer cared about impressing her husband, and the one person she did want to impress was no longer around. Instead of voicing any of this to the old doctor she merely smiled.

"Thank you," she replied softly. The doctor beamed at her and continued to treat her. She was grateful that the dinner had been interrupted. She was not in the mood to pretend that she loved her husband.

"Anissa!" her mother Ruth shouted as she rushed into the room. Her face fell as she saw Anissa. "Oh my dear your face! That hussy has gone too far!" Ruth turned to look at Jin who was sitting dutifully in a chair next to Anissa. "Do you see what you've done to my daughter?" It was the first time that Ruth had ever stood up to Jin. Seeing her child in such a state had made her angry.

"Selena's been imprisoned," Jin advised sternly.

"Well it's about time you realize what a nuisance she is!" Ruth retorted. Jin's eyes narrowed slightly. Even though he had ordered her arrest, he still had feelings for the voluptuous dancer. Hearing Ruth demean her was bordering unacceptable.

"Mother," Anissa interjected. "I'm fine, you should just go back home now."

"Are you sure?" Ruth asked eyeing Jin one more time.

"Yes mother," Anissa sighed. She was already uncomfortable enough having Jin in the room, she didn't want her mother in the room as well. Ruth lingered for a moment longer than resigned herself to leave.

"Okay well let me know if anything else happens," Ruth warned. She looked at Jin while she said it.

XXXXX

The soothing sounds of the water crashing against the beach calmed Karen's frayed nerves. Kai had finally been handed off. Let little Poppy deal with him for the time being. While he had been helpful in some aspects, he had teased her mercilessly. Karen didn't like the way he made her feel either. He was too slick; too handsome for his own good. And he knew it. She had been warned about men like him from her mother, her mother had always said the reason she had married her father was because he was a sweet man who would never cheat on her. Times like this, she couldn't afford to think about a man romantically. She needed to concentrate on becoming a better soldier.

The sound of a boat interrupted her thoughts. Instantly she stood at attention ready to call for back up. Slowly, Paolo came into view, and she relaxed her stance. She wondered if something was wrong, he was not scheduled for a drop off. She radioed Gray to make him aware of the situation, then cautiously walked up to the dock.

XXXXX

"How are you feeling today?" Alisa asked Jamie sweetly as she redressed some of his wounds. Jamie was surprised at the kindness of the people here. He was a spy, and they knew it. But still he received food and treatment of his wounds. Perhaps his opinion of the resistance was wrong?

"Better," Jamie whispered in response. He had never felt this comfortable, even with his wounds. Georgia was standing nearby to make sure he didn't try to hurt Alisa again.

"That's great!" Alisa cooed softly. Her gentle fingers worked quickly. He was almost sad when she was done, she was the only person who had been truly nice to him. Her smile reminded him of his wife's. He turned away at that moment. Thinking of his family was too hard.

"Thank you Alisa. You are dismissed," Georgia ordered. Alisa gave a small nod and left. Georgia turned to the injured man.

"What?" He asked. His voice was hoarse with emotion.

"Are you still determined to see us as the enemy?" She asked.

Jamie didn't answer. He was not sure what to think about the resistance anymore. He had been so against it, but after what he and his family had experienced at the hands of Jin and his men, he wasn't so sure anymore. Instead of answering, Jamie simply shrugged.

"Look, I'll level with you," Georgia explained. "We could use a man like you." Jamie's eyes widened.

"You'd trust me?" Jamie asked.

"Not at first. Trust is earned," Georgia stated. "I'm just giving you an option. Think about it." Georgia said nothing more, and turned to leave. Jamie lay in the bed thinking about what the woman had just presented to him.

XXXXX

"What do you know about your lover escaping?" Jin demanded. He stood formidably above Anissa. Anissa's eyes widened. So Taylor had succeeded.

"What?" Anissa asked. "What are you-"

"Don't lie to me!" Jin shouted. "Your lover escaped yesterday evening! You must have done something!"

"My dear husband, I was with you most of the night. We didn't get back here until late at night," Anissa explained. "I had nothing to do with his escape." Jin's eyes narrowed, Anissa knew that look too well. He was not pleased. She hid the smile she felt tugging at the corners of her lips.

"When I find him, I will kill him," Jin warned. "Be careful wife of mine. The people can easily fall in love with another Queen." Jin left Anissa's room. It was only then that she allowed the smile to come across her face. She didn't care that Jin had just threatened her. Bo had escaped. At least for now, he was safe.

XXXXX

Mineral Town's small docking area was quaint compared to what was in Harmonica Town, but to Bo, it was a welcome sight. Just yesterday he had been given a death sentence. It was good to be alive. His welcoming committee consisted of a petite girl with her hair tied back into a tight bun. She held a rifle in her hand, and had a bow slung across her shoulder. Bo stifled a chuckle. A girl like that would be married to a wealthy aristocrat in Harmonica Town.

"Afternoon Karen," Paolo greeted. Karen assisted him in getting the boat tied to the dock.

"Afternoon. I radioed Gray," she stated. "Is something the matter? You're not usually in the habit of making unscheduled visits." At that moment a rather stern looking man came to the beach area. He looked none to happy about this impromptu visit. Trailing behind him, slightly limping, was another girl with stunning golden locks.

Introductions were made, and Paolo explained to the other man, named Gray, what they were doing here. The man eyed Bo for a moment before extending his hand out in a greeting.

Grey was never one to complain about new recruits, but so many new people in his stronghold in one week was a bit much. He was having trouble where to place him, until they reached the Library area on their tour. Bo's eyes widened at the sight of all the computers.

"This is your intelligence hub?" Bo asked. "I didn't realize the technology you had out here. Is that a new ODN model you have? With the triple processor?" He continued to prattle off questions Gray didn't understand and Mary took over answering them.

"You seem to know your way around these machines," Gray replied.

"I love computers!" Bo exclaimed. That settled that question. He would have Mary watch over Bo.

XXXXX

Elli was a rational woman, for the most part. She knew what her role was and fulfilled it well. She didn't dream of men or even given men a second glance since Jin's rise to power. The resistance and being a nurse took up all occupation in her mind; until now.

Now she thought of Jack. His ready smiles and teasing winks would send her mind wandering. He was a handsome man, and a very skilled physician. Doctor Trent had realized this immediately, but had not been willing to utilize his skills yet.

"Lunchtime!" Jack's low almost melodic voice called out. He brought the food cart filled with food from the Inn. Elli typically had that job, but today Trent had given it to Jack. Elli knew it was Trent's way of establishing hierarchy, yet Jack seemed unfazed by it. Trent emerged from his office to take his tray and retreated back. He left the delivering of lunch to patients to Elli and Jack.

After lunch was distributed, they sat down in what used to be the waiting area together. Elli concentrated on her food to keep from making a fool of herself.

"Nurse Elli," Jack mused. "According to all the patients here you are a godsend."

"I wouldn't say that," Elli replied. She blushed and took another bite of her lunch. She felt self-conscious knowing Jack's eyes were on her.

Jack smirked. Teasing Elli was one of the few innocent pleasures he found during the day. Elli's quick blushes and sideways glances were endearing. Even with the drab dresses she wore, there was a beauty and a strength to her, that Jack could not ignore. Be careful Jack, a little voice in his head warned him. This was how he'd gotten into trouble in the first place.

XXXXX

Chase eased himself out from underneath Molly's bed. Colleen had come back with some men to carry the still passed out Owen out of Molly's room. After it was clear she wasn't coming back, he finally moved. He looked at Molly who was standing against the door. Before he could even open his mouth she spoke.

"Can it Chase, I don't need another lecture right now." She folded her arms across her chest.

"That was too close," Chase breathed out.

"You don't think I know that?" She hissed. She raked a shaky hand through her hair.

"I know," Chase answered lamely. He couldn't think of anything else to say. "But we have up be more careful."

"What else was I supposed to do? Let him..." She trailed off. Anger sparked in her eyes.

"I didn't say that," Chase argued. He stopped then. Arguing with Molly would be no good. "You alright?" Molly nodded. But Chase could see the tears welling in her eyes. She finally stepped away from the door. In a completely unexpected move, she wrapped her arms around Chase and kissed him soundly on the lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Chase instinctively wrapped his arms around Molly's waist, how long has it been since he'd kissed someone? Molly stiffened, then pulled away. Her eyes were unreadable when she looked at him. Molly was an enigma of sorts to him. She was a strange mixture of compassion and ruthlessness. She cared deeply about people, and about the revolution.

"What was that all about?" Chase asked. He struggled to catch his breath. Her kiss had left him disoriented.

"Nothing," Molly mumbled. "Don't read too much into it."

"You going to be okay?" Chase asked, changing the subject. It was clear she was uncomfortable.

"I'll be fine," Molly answered. Chase saw for the briefest moment a flash of longing in her eyes, then in the next instant, it was gone. He simply nodded and left her room.

Molly let out out a long sigh when the door was finally closed. It had been such a long night. Kissing Chase has been impulsive. Romance held no place in her life. But there were times when she longed to be in his arms. Chase was a natural leader. He had a calm strength about him that was undeniable. Molly had loved him for a while now. It wasn't the kind of love that was fleeting and fickle. It was the kind of love that grew out of mutual respect and trust. She wanted to run out of her room and tell him to come stay with her for the night, but instead, she willed herself to stay in her room. An affair with Chase would complicate things. The most important thing was the Resistance. It would be too much of a distraction to have an affair with him.

XXXXX

An almost ear shattering scream woke Bo out of a deep dream-filled sleep. He instantly jumped out of his small bed and ran into the room where Mary slept. She was sitting upright in bed, staring at wall. He breathed easier when he saw that she was not in any danger. Mary continued to stare in an almost trancelike manner. She barely seemed to acknowledge that he had even come into the room at all. Finally after a long moment, she lifted her eyes to him. She looked terrified.

"You okay?" Bo asked. He did not attempt to move any closer to her, afraid that any little thing might frighten her more. Mary looked around and the fear started to leave her eyes. She rubbed her hands against her face and nodded, a loud sigh escaped her lips.

Mary hadn't wanted Bo to stay in the house with her, but Gray had thought it best for him to be there, these nightmares happened too frequently, and she knew it was only a matter of time till he requested to be moved. Some nights she would wake up silently, others, she'd be screaming. The nightmare was always the same. She was running, her sister Maria running a few steps behind her. They had found themselves out too late. It had been past curfew and Mama was going to have their hide. They had spent the afternoon on Mother's hill collecting flowered and making necklaces and tiaras out of them. It was at that moment everything had changed. Mary lost footing, and tumbled down the cliff. Maria ran towards the cliff grabbing Mary's hand. Mary felt her sister's hand grab hers firmly in it. They tumbled together, rolling down Mother's Hill. Mary could vaguely sense Maria protecting her, wrapping her body around Mary's tiny frame. Mary's injuries had been slight, but Maria's had not.

"I'm sorry to waken you," Mary sighed. "Bad dream,"

"I get those too," Bo confessed. He smiled a half sleepy smile. "It's ok. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine," Mary assured, doing her best to return the smile to him. He appeared to be satisfied with that answer, and turned to leave. Suddenly he halted. He faced Mary once again. A somber look was on his face.

"If you ever need someone to talk to after you have your bad dreams, I'd be happy to talk. Goddess knows that I need it at times too," Bo offered.

"Thanks," Mary sighed. She yawned sleepily.

"Good night," Bo replied. Mary whispered in return.

XXXXX

A soft knock roused Zack From his sleep. It had been quite a while since he had slept so early. He trudged his way to the door and was happy to see Lyla standing at his door.

"Hello," Zack greeted happily. Lyla smiled her shy smile. Zack was surprised. Lyla usually avoided him. The hour was also a strange one to have visitors.

"May I come in?" Lyla asked shyly. Zack nodded. He stepped aside. He saw a look of hesitation flick across her face, before she entered. He saw Lyla at that moment. She wasn't the picture of Lillia, but her own self. A strong beautiful woman. Even though Lyla was young enough to be his daughter, he felt a longing he hadn't felt in quite some time.

"What can I do for you?" Zack asked. Lyla sighed softly. Zack could sense her nervousness, and she looked a little unsure of herself.

"I just came to see you," Lyla stated. He noticed the shakiness in her voice. "When you told us about your daughter, I was moved. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."

"I try not to think about it at all," Zack replied. He pulled out a bottle of scotch from one of his cabinets. "Would you like a drink?" Lyla nodded. She walked closer to him and placed her small hand on his arm.

"I can't stop thinking about you," Lyla confessed. "I'll be honest, at first your attention to me was unwelcome. But now..." A bright pink flush came over her face. It was absolutely adorable.

"You don't have to do this Lyla," Zack assured. "I don't need you to feel sorry for me."

"Oh no! That's not what I meant! On the boat, the other night. I saw you. It was like I really saw you for the first time!" Lyla rambled. "I really... No, please don't think this is out of pity." Zack let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright," he breathed out.

"So what do we do now?" Lyla asked. A wry smirk crawled over Zack's face. He could think of plenty of things.

"How about we just enjoy a drink, and talk?" Zack asked. The smile that came over Lyla's face was stunning.

"Okay, I can handle that," Lyla answered.

XXXXX

Gray stared at the table with the small figurines and maps laid out on it. Ann had done a great job making a strategy for their first offensive attack. It always amazed Gray how Ann's mind worked. She had come up with several contingency plans, laid out many things that could have gone wrong. She was methodical in her planning. Even so, he still felt a bit of hesitation. It would be a highly dangerous mission. He had been staring at the damn table nearly all morning, waiting for the uneasiness to settle.

"Lunchtime boss!" He heard Claire calling from the door. She was leaning against the door jam with her arms folded. Her golden locks were in a tight braid. Claire calling him boss always felt like a jab of sorts. She was a strong capable woman, that much was clear. It was easy to see why she had been the leader of her faction.

"Is it lunchtime already?" Gray asked. He rubbed his face, trying to dispel some of the weariness. "I'll be there in a few."

Instead of leaving, Claire walked over to the table. Her boots making a thumping noise on the wooden floor. He hadn't realized how close she was until she placed a hand gingerly on his shoulder.

"Staring at that thing is not going to make the odds any better," Claire admonished. "Besides which, you need to stay strong. Lot of people depending on you." Gray looked up at her chagrined, she was right.

"I know," Gray sighed.

"I know you're worried about this next mission, but we've done all the planning we can. We just need to stick to the plan as best we can," Claire asserted. He looked into her clear blue eyes. There was a confidence in them that was calming. He realized he started to rely on her strength in the past week since she'd arrived. He was tired. He felt it throughout his entire body.

"Yeah, you're right," he sighed. "Thanks." There was a silence between them. It extended longer than should have been comfortable, but it surprisingly wasn't awkward. Gray felt the urge to kiss her, he suppressed it as best as he could. He couldn't afford these kinds of thoughts just before this crucial mission.

"You alright boss?" Claire asked. A look of puzzlement crossed her face. Gray nodded wearily.

"Yes, let's get to lunch before it gets cold," Gray replied.

XXXXX

Jamie sat in his cell thinking about everything that was presented to him. He had hated the resistance so much, but he was starting to see a different side to them. He never thought he would see them in a positive light. But he was starting to see a different side of them. He had never had a comfortable bed to sleep in, nor did he have food like what was given to him while being a prisoner of the resistance. He very much disliked being wrong, hated admitting it even more.

He looked up towards the door to see the nurse Alisa coming towards it, followed by the red haired woman who had captured him, Georgia. Alisa smiled cheerily. There was something wholesome about her. She had compassion.

"Hello Jamie," Alisa greeted.

"Have you made up your mind?" Georgia asked. Jamie wasn't sure what to say. There was still a large part of him that wanted to say no, but he couldn't deny the facts of the last few days. He sighed heavily.

"Not yet," he answered.

"Fair enough," Georgia replied. "Alisa's here to redress your wounds. Think hard before you answer me. I'm asking a lot from you, but I am also offering you quite a bit." Jamie met her eyes. In her eyes he saw the truth, she was trustworthy. Jamie lowered his head.

"I'm in," Jamie stated.


	12. Chapter 12

The pressure of the upcoming mission was weighing on Georgia heavily. It was not about how dangerous the mission was. Not that it wasn't dangerous. There was plenty of risks involved. It was more the importance this mission held. It would be their first true offensive against Jin. It was important that they succeed. Not just because of the weapon load they would get, but it would show Jin they were serious. She was in constant communication with Mineral Town. She knew she had been working Cam, her communications officer, too hard but communication at this point was vital. Cam sat at the large computer. His fingers were moving furiously over the keyboard.

"Anything new?" She asked him.

"Not since the last time," Cam answered. "Mary says Gray is strategizing with Claire." Georgia acknowledged him with a barely perceptible nod. Her thoughts were elsewhere now. Can returned to the computer typing away. She couldn't help but think of life before Jin. Life when she wasn't the leader of the largest faction of the resistance, but just a girl. A girl with hopes and dreams of a bright future. That was what she fought for. For the hopes of the little girl she had once been. How distant those dreams were now. Hopefully someday, a little girl like she had been would once again have those very same dreams. The opening door jostled Georgia out of her reverie. Alisa stood with her bag in hand.

"I'm here to check on Jamie," she explained. Georgia nodded. She had finally conceded to let him out of his cell, but he was still too weak to do much of anything. She had assigned him a room in Town Hall.

"Will you stop in the kitchen and bring him some lunch too?" Georgia asked. Alisa nodded cheerily and made her way to the kitchen. "Rutger and Howard are just finishing up." Rutger, used to be mayor of Bluebell. Jin's Raiders and injured him pretty badly, he walked leaning heavily on a cane now. Howard was Laney's father, he spent most of his time in the kitchen. Both daughter and father too hurt by the mother's actions to interact too much. Georgia sighed. She would give anything to have her father be as healthy as Howard. As it was he could barely speak. She looked one more time back at Cam, then slipped up the stairs to his room.

Rose sat near him, washing his face with a cool cloth. A bowl of broth and soft noodles sat on the table by his bed. The older woman looked up at her, a weary look on her face.

"Why don't you go enjoy lunch with your husband," Georgia replied. "I can take over for a few."

"Thank you my dear," Rose answered. She clasped Georgia's hand. "He's doing really well today. He seems to be responding to the medicine that came in with the last shipment." She squeezed Georgia's hand and left her alone with her father. Georgia sat in the chair next up his bed. His eyes looked up at her, and he managed a weak smile.

"Hello Dad," she said softly. She picked up the bowl. "Are you hungry?" He nodded slowly.

"Ye...sss," he breathed out.

"Shhh... Don't talk, don't waste your strength," Georgia soothed as she started spooning up some of the noodles to his mouth. His face radiated with happiness at the sight of her. It was difficult for her to see him like this. It was why she stayed away so much. She knew it was selfish, but couldn't help it. But sitting tom that room, at that moment, she knew this was where she needed to be. All the pressures of the mission would have to wait. For now, she would just be Grady's daughter.

XXXXX

Kai fiddled with his knife as he watched Karen and Popuri talking. It was always one of the two of them who were "watching" him. Popuri with her large doe-like eyes, and innocent smiles. Popuri didn't bother to try to hide her attraction to him, or if she was, she wasn't very good at it. Her soft smiles, and the delicate blush of her cheeks told him everything he needed to know. She was beautiful and almost serene. Then there was Karen. Her beauty was understated, yet still unmistakable. Karen wasn't so easy to read. It was true he had caught her off guard when they first met, but now she was more guarded around him. Karen gave him one last disapproving look, then left.

Popuri smiled in her generous way. Her hips swayed slightly as she walked his way.

"Hi Kai!" She greeted cheerily. She reminded him of sunshine and wildflowers. Her cheery disposition made him smile. After spending the morning with Karen, who had been on the verge of grumpy most of it, a smile was a welcome reprieve.

"It's always a pleasure to see your beautiful smile," Kai replied. Her face flushed a deep crimson, just as expected. She looked away.

"Well today is a working day," Popuri started. The authoritative tone she attempted to hold was endearing. "But first it's lunch time, I grabbed us some from the Inn, better eat up it will be a busy day.

Lunch consisted of a slab of ham with a thick roll. Kai has never been fed so well in his entire life. Popuri delicately ate her food. Watching her doing the most menial of tasks was fascinating. Everything she did was with an understated delicacy. Yet there was a strength to her that came from being in the resistance.

"What?" She asked suddenly. "Do I have something on my face or something?" Kai looked into her scarlet eyes the look on her face was so serious he had to stifle the urge to laugh.

"No, nothing like that," Kai chuckled. "I'm just sometimes taken aback by your beauty."

"Nonsense!" Popuri scoffed. The smile on her face betrayed her. Kai, acting on impulse, leaned forward and kissed her ever so lightly. She jumped slightly, then allowed him to deepen the kiss. The familiar feeling of longing settled into him. He loved women. Their softness, the gentle say they returned his kiss. Slowly he pulled away, watching the range of emotions over her face. He enjoyed that part after a first kiss. It was his favorite part. He settled back in and they finished their lunch in silence

XXXXX

The time for lunch snuck up on Lyla. She had sat talking to Zack all morning. It was more pleasant and less awkward than she had originally thought. Zack had made her as comfortable as he could. After her embarrassment ebbed, she felt herself opening up to him. The ease of talking to him was surprising.

"I guess we have to go to lunch now," Lyla sighed. Talking to Zack had been a welcome break from the normal day. It had been nice to speak with him about things not related to the resistance.

"Wait!" Zack called out. "I have something for you." He came close to her. She felt a sudden nervousness in her stomach. He took her hand. For a moment she wondered if he was going to kiss her. But instead he placed a small object in her palm. Laying in her hand nestled a small piece of parchment paper, was a piece of chocolate. How long has it been since she had tasted chocolate, or candy of any kind for that matter? She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Where did you get this?" She asked in awe.

"Paolo brought me some on the last shipment. He usually brings me some kind of extra treat. This time it was chocolate," he explained. "But I need you to keep it a secret. Our secret." Lyla gingerly picked up the treat and placed it in her mouth. The familiar sweetness met her taste buds. It melted easily, and filled her with a sensation of nostalgia. It was heavenly, better than anything else he could have given her. Also she now had a secret. There was something exciting about it. Something she would keep from even Gwen, with whom she confided everything.

"Thank you," Lyla whispered.

Zack watched Lyla as she indulged herself in the chocolate he had given her. Her enjoyment was obvious. He had hoped for this exact reaction. Looking at Lyla now he wondered why he had ever thought she was a replica of Lillia. The familial resemblance was strong, but there were some obvious differences, that had nothing to do with just age. Lyla's face was softer, her cheekbones were more of a suggestion than the strong structure of Lillia's. She was beautiful, in her own right. Her small nose that pointed slightly upward, and the way her eyes nearly closed when she smiled was enchanting. Her hair was also a lighter shade of pink. He felt his attraction to her intensify.

"Let's go to lunch," he said before he did anything he would regret.

XXXXX

Luna sat at Anissa's feet hemming up the dress she was to wear to the evening's party at the Logan manor. The dress was a stunning emerald green color, with loose flowing fabric. Luna's stoic face revealed nothing to Anissa of what the girl was thinking of. She knew Luna well enough to know that this was not something she loved doing, Luna has always dreamed of being a business woman. No chance of that now. Anissa didn't like this life either. Extravagant parties bored Anissa. She stifled a yawn.

"How am I supposed to finish your makeup if you fidget so much," Alaina, her servant chided.

"Sorry," Anissa sighed. She held as still as she could. When they were all finished, Anissa looked at herself in the mirror. She was like a porcelain doll. Disgusted with how she looked, Anissa forced a smile on her lips as everyone around her oohed and Ahhed. She saw Luna rolling her eyes, how she longed to echo that sentiment.

A silence rushed through the room and she turned to see Jin standing in the doorway.

"My beautiful wife," Jin greeted. He was dressed in an impeccable dark gray tuxedo. He approached her and held his hand out. Anissa reluctantly accepted it. These nights had become tiring, convincing everyone that they were madly in love. Her heart ached for Bo, but she was happy at least that he was safe. She thought of Taylor, and hoped to get a status update soon. How she missed her beloved. She had not realized how much she had loved him until Jin had threatened to kill him. "You look stunning."

"Thanks," Anissa replied. She smiled at him. Not a real smile, she couldn't bring herself to summon one of those to her face. Just as she knew that Jin's kind words were also a ruse. She could feel his hatred radiating underneath them. They made their way down the steps.

XXXXX

Rick had watched the exchange between his sister and Kai through the window of the small farmhouse. He had been setting up lunch for his mother. With her illness, some days were worse than others. Today had been particularly rough for her. His anger grew as he thought about it throughout the day. He had disliked Kai from the minute they had met. He found the man to be too full of himself. Now he was taking liberties with Popuri, who had always been a picture of innocence. He had half a mind to go out there and confront him the minute it happened, but he waited. His mother would need his help. He cleaned up after they ate lunch, and made sure his mother was comfortable, before heading outside. Kai was standing near Popuri, whose face was still flushed. Rick marched over to where they were standing.

"Keep your hands off my sister!" Rick shouted. He pulled Kai away from Popuri. Popuri looked up at Rick in shock.

"Rick what are you doing?" Popuri asked.

"What I promised dad I would do! Protecting you! This hooligan kissed you" Rick shouted. Popuri raised her fist to her hips, a move that she always did when she was angry.

"Stop it!" Popuri chided. "I wanted him to!" This admission surprised both Rick and Kai. Kai had known that she found him attractive, but the admission itself is what surprised him.

"This is not okay!"Rick yelled. He grabbed Kai by the arm. "I'm taking this to Gray!"


	13. Chapter 13

The door to the Inn burst open, breaking Gray's concentration. He was exhausted. He could feel it in his whole body. Looking up, he saw Rick nearly dragging Kai into the Inn. Gray inwardly groaned. He really did not have the patience to deal with Rick at the moment.

"Gray you need to reassign this scoundrel!" Rick insisted. The door opened again, this time Popuri came in. She looked flushed.

"What's going on?" Gray asked calmly. He wanted to diffuse the situation as best as he could. Rick was the type of man who overreacted quite a bit. He tended to fly off the handle at any little disturbance.

"He molested my sister!" Rick shouted.

"No he did not!" Popuri interjected.

"You stay out of this!" Rick snarled.

"I will not!" Popuri countered.

"Both of you stop!" Gray commanded. He was losing his patience quickly. He did not have time for this type of scene right now. Both siblings stopped talking. He turned to Rick. "Okay let's hear your side first."

"This man," Rick spat out, pointing in Kai's direction. "Took advantage of Popuri's kindness. He molested her!"

"Is this true?" Gray asked Popuri. His voice softened. There had been a time, not too long ago, when Gray had loved her. But Popuri had never returned those affections. Even standing now, looking bewildered, she still looked stunning.

"No!" Popuri replied emphatically. "He kissed me. I wanted him to. That's all-"

"Stop protecting him!" Rick shouted. Gray threw a menacing look in Rick's direction. Rick backed down, but only slightly. Gray sighed. Why did it feel like sometimes he was running a high school instead of a faction of the resistance? There was also the familiar sting of pain hearing Poppy admit that she had wanted Kai to kiss her.

"Okay Rick, I understand you're upset, but I can't punish them for doing something they both wanted. They're adults," Gray stated.

"Then reassign him somewhere else, so he'll stay away!" Rick demanded.

"Fine," Gray sighed.

"No!" Popuri called out. It surprised Gray to hear the emotion coming through her tone. She stood in front of Gray, placing her hands on her hips. "I need his help! Rick is always too busy to help me on the farm. And my mom... Well we all know she's too weak. Besides I like his help. I enjoy his company." Her eyes pleaded with him to reconsider. He could almost hear her thoughts. Her expression asked him to set aside his personal feelings. Gray sat for a moment thinking about what to say. He turned to Rick.

"He stays at your farm," Gray announced. He then looked at Popuri and Kai. "I suggest you two keep your private affections private."

"That's not fair!" Rick sulked.

"That is my decision," Gray replied with finality. Rick sighed and looked away. He knew that he had been defeated. The three of them stood around the table looking at him. "Did you need anything else?" A chorus of nos met his question. Followed by another moment of silent staring. "Get back to work then." They left the Inn. Gray breathed out.

"Well that was a fun little scene," Claire chimed in from behind him. He turned to see her standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She had an amused smirk on her face. It made her look even younger.

"Yeah you're telling me," Gray answered.

"Well, I got some bad news," Claire stated.

"What?" Gray asked.

"The ship we were going to use for the next mission, it's not running properly. You're grandfather says he can fix it, but it'll be close on wether or not we can go through with it," She explained. Gray felt his stomach drop. This is not what he needed.

"Thanks," he stated.

"Hey boss" Claire asked. He raised his eyes to her. "I can help him. I know a bit about the mechanics of ships."

"Okay, go ahead down to the docks," Gray answered.

XXXXX

Mary concentrated on the computer. She felt embarrassed that Bo had been witness to her night terror. It was utterly frustrating reliving that sane incident over and over. She glanced up at Bo. He was focused on a computer, his face furrowed in concentration. He seemed to know almost as much about them as she did. It was rather impressive. If she were different, she would have allowed her thoughts to drift into how boyishly handsome he was.  
She would have to be dead not to notice that. He held a certain charm, that was undeniable.

"I found something!" Bo exclaimed. Mary could hear the excitement reverberate through his voice.

"What?" She asked. She was hesitant to get up and walk over to where he sat. She was too embarrassed by her limp. Her mother had verbally beaten that fear into her. Bo looked up at Mary, his eyes sparkled.

"I found something that will help out our next mission!" He said. Mary stifled a smile. Bo had seamlessly transitioned into being a part of the resistance. It was like he had been a part of it for a while. She stood up slowly so she wouldn't falter while trying to stand. At times her leg would give out on her and she did not want to embarrass herself even more. Slowly she walked over to him. Bo's eyes watched her as she walked. Embarrassment burned through her cheeks. She hated being scrutinized in such a way. How many times had she been teased for the way she walked? Bo surprisingly did not appear to be annoyed nor amused. He waited with patience as she made her way over to him.

Bo felt like a complete asshole. He'd known of Mary's injury, but didn't know the extent. He should have gone over to her, it would have been just as easy to pull up what he'd found on her computer. Mary finally stepped behind him. He heard her soft gasp.

"I need to get Gray on the line now,"'she exclaimed.

XXXXX

Karen sat at the edge of the old dock stating out into the ocean. She didn't feel like training anymore today. Everyone in Mineral Town had heard about Kai and Popuri, herself included. What she didn't understand, was why it bothered her so much. She supposed a part of it had to do with the fact that Poppy was always the one to get attention from men, but she suspected it was something more than that. Kai has attracted her. He had also helped her train. She had felt the connection with him, but apparently he had not.

"Get a grip Karen," she muttered. She could not afford to get distracted by such things anyway.

"Hello Karen!" She heard a voice behind her call out. She looked up to see Lyla coming out of Zack's house. Lyla was waiving. The resemblance to her cousin was uncanny, and it sent another strange shiver through Karen. Karen smiled back as best as she could. It certainly wasn't Lyla's fault she was feeling this way. Thankfully Lyla did not bother to walk over and talk more. Karen turned back to the ocean watching the waves, willing her feelings away.

XXXXX

"Where did you go off too so early this morning?" Gwen sake Lyla lightly. They were sitting in the inn, Lyla patching up some uniforms, Gwen was cleaning some weapons. Lyla found herself blushing. Just how was she supposed to explain to Gwen what was going on?

"I just needed some fresh air," Lyla lied. Gwen looked at her skeptically.

"Lyla, you are my best friend, I know when you are lying," Gwen mused. She folded we arms over her chest. Lyla fiddled with the thread, she wasn't sure how to answer.

"I just needed to get out for a while," Lyla mumbled. Gwen gave her the same look.

"Okay, when you're ready to tell me what's really going on, you will," Gwen sighed. She turned back to the rifle she was cleaning.

Lyla continued to sew, trying hard not to think about Zack. What was wrong with her? He was old enough to be her father! She couldn't help but wonder what Gwen would say when she did finally admit what was happening.


End file.
